Aku, Kamu dan Kakakku (Cinta Kita)
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Namaku Uchiha Itachi, lelaki paling egois di dunia yang telah memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai dan menikahi salah satunya, dan ironisnya orang itu adalah adik kandungku sendiri. Warning :: SasuFemNaru Ita FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Segitiga, kayaknya udah banyak deh topik tentang kisah percintaan ini. Hehe, ini FF juga terinspirasi dari beberapa novel yang temanya cinta segitiga. Semoga nggak membosankan dan terlalu umum ya...

Let go to the story,,,

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi ratusan murid di semua High School yang ada di jepang, tidak terkecuali di Mirai High School sekolahku yang ada di Konoha, sebuah distrik kecil di kota Tokyo. Ratusan siswa berteriak kegirangan bahkan ada yang melompat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka, tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami semua.

Tapi tidak begitu denganku, aku hanya tersenyum dengan gaya yang biasa, meski namaku berada di urutan teratas dari para siswa. Itu sudah biasa, bukan hal aneh. Seseorang juga pernah melalui hal ini sebelumnya, dan juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di posis teratas, dan itu semua biasa saja dan hal itu memang sudah sewajarnya. Aku itu justru lebih tertarik melihat ekspresi gadis di sebelahku yang begitu ekspresif dalam menggambarkan kebahagiaannya, meski sebenarnya ia berada di urutan terakhir tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan beberapa teman mengoloknya, ia tetap tak peduli. Gadis itu begitu menarik perhatianku rambutnya yang kuning, kulit tan dengan mata seindah lautan. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tak akan menyangka ia adalah gadis keturunan Jepang asli saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sang gadis yang saat ini merangkul teman wanitanya terlalu kuat, bahkan tak menyadari temannya sudah merintih kesakitan karena ulahnya. Mengabaikan hal itu, ia terus berlonjak dan berteriak aku lulus aku lulus, dengan sangat keras.

"Naruto, kasihan Hinata kau merangkulnya terlalu kuat" aku mencoba menghentikan aksi si gadis pirang yang hampir saja menjadi tersangka pembunuhan si gadis indigo.

"Ah, gomen ne Hinata-chan. Kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat" ujar si pirang sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan di mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto" ucap si gadis indigo dengan nada yang lembut, khas seorang tuan putri terhormat.

"Dobe no baka" komentarku melihat kebodohannya. Ya, sepertinya aku memang tak bisa mengatakan hal yang manis padanya. Entah karena memang sudah di takdirkan atau apa, tapi aku selalu saja mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan dalam hatiku pada gadis pirang ini.

"Yak, aku tidak bodoh Sasuke teme" bentak Naruto padaku. Tentu saja si pirang ini tidak terima dengan perkataanku. Hei, memangnya siapa yang terima di katakan bodoh?

"Kau memang bodoh Naruto, lihat kau ada di urutan terbawah. Itu artinya kau memang yang terbodoh seangkatan baka" balasku dan di mulailah pertengkaran antara aku melawan Naruto. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku dan kelihatannya para siswa di Mirai high school juga merasa begitu, melihat laki-laki paling dingin melawan gadis paling cerewet di sekolah. Namun, inilah bagian yang menyenangkan dari Naruto dalam hidupku. Menggodanya dan membuatnya menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang ada dalam dirinya adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagiku. Terlebih melihat wajahnya yang memerah yang terkesan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Meski begitu, aku dan Naruto tetaplah berteman. Kami sudah bersama sejak masih masuk TK hingga saat ini. Terlebih karena keluarga kami sudah sangat dekat.

"Yak Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu selalu datar huh" ucap si pirang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Entah sejak kapan dia memegang kedua pipiku dan menariknya nyaris melampaui batas elastisitasnya. " Nah, kalau kau tersenyum selebar ini lebih bagus. Dari pada wajah flatmu. Kau bukan tembok Sasuke" omelnya padaku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bukan salahku jika wajahku minim ekspresi.

"Bherhenthi mhenarikh phiphikhu" balasku dengan suara aneh, dan entah kenapa si pirang terlihat menikmatinya. Ia bahkan tertawa tepingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapanku.

"Hahaha, kau lucu Sasuke. suara itu, sumpah aku tak akan pernah lupa seumur hidupku" ujarnya sambil menahan perutnya. Yah, satu lagi hal menarik dari Naruto, ia tak pernah menahan tawanya. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang sudah memasuki masa pubertasnya, Naruto seperti tak penah mengalami apa yang namanya pubertas. Ia masih bersikap layaknya Naruto yang dulu, cerewet, usil, dan sederet tingkah anak kecil lainnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke. kau akan meneruskan sekolahmu kemana?" tanya Naruto saat kami akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, karena sepertinya hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja di sekolah itu.

"Aku mendaftar dan ikut ujian masuk untuk beberapa sekolah. Dan aku berhasil lulus di semua sekolah yang aku ikuti ujian masuknya." Ucapku seraya memerhatikan gadis di sebelahku yang entah kenapa berjalan sambil menunduk. 'apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkannya?'

"Oh souka. Jadi kau tentu akan memilih sekolah terbaik diantara semuanya ya?" suara Naruto sedikit bergetar saat menanyakan hal itu. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur aku akan memilih sekolah yang ada dirimu Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Kau masuk sekolah mana?" tanyaku penasaran. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kemana gadis ini akan melanjutkan studinya.

"Entahlah. Okaasan memintaku masuk S Univertity mengambil jurusan seperti memasak atau kecantikan ya kau tahulah jurusan untuk anak perempuan agar aku menjadi wanita yang lebih lembut, semacam itu. Katanya disana kampus yang sangat cocok untukku. Tapi aku ingin masuk K University. Kau tahu aku lulus masuk ke Universitas itu karena prestasiku di bidang atletik." Ujarnya sambil meremas seragam KHS yang sebentar lagi akan kami lepaskan. Sejujurnya, aku juga tak mau ia masuk S University. Aku tak mengikuti ujian masuk kampus itu, karena jurusan yang ada di sana tak begitu menarik minatku. Ya, jurusan terbaik mereka itu adalah segalahal yang berhubungan dengan seni tata boga dan fashion. Tapi jika Naruto jadi masuk ke kampus itu, itu artinya aku tak akan sering bertemu dia lagi bukan?

"Tidakkah kau bisa membujuk ibumu? Nanti aku juga akan masuk K University menemanimu, bagaimana?" tawarku padanya yang di sambut tawa sarkastik Naruto yang terdengar mengagumkan di telingaku.

"Dan kita akan bertengkar terus sampai lulu, begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman miring di wajahnya.

"Itu kalau kau tidak bosan bertengkar terus denganku." Ku raih pelan kepala pirang Naruto dan mengelus surai pirang lembutnya.

Dengan langkah lunglai aku berjalan memasuki rumah, entah kalau mansion ini pantas di sebut rumah. Tempat ini begitu suram dan kaku, tidak ada kehangatan. Berbeda dengan rumah Naruto yang sudah sering aku kunjungi. Begitu hangat dan damai. Di rumah ini begitu banyak aturan sehingga kau akan merasa akan berada dalam penjara dari pada sebuah rumah. Bahkan Naruto sempat mengatakan bahwa rumahku ini seram, dan tentu saja aku tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Beberapa pelayan berkimono nampak membungkuk hormat padaku dan aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, sudah biasa. Segala hal dalam hidupku ini terasa biasa saja bagiku. Ya, semua dalam hidupku terasa datar, mungkin hal ini yang membuat wajahku selalu datar, seperti yang selalu di pertanyakan Naruto tadi. Memikirkan Naruto membuatku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat lagi menuju kamarku.

"Kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali Sasuke" ucap sebuah suara bariton yang sangat aku kenal. Seseorang yang sangat aku hormati, teladanku. Uchiha Itachi kakakku.

"Hn" hanya itu yang aku ucapkan pada aniki ku. Dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar di ikuti oleh anikiku. Sepertinya ia juga baru pulang kuliah, jika di lihat dari tas dan beberapa buku yang saat ini di bawanya.

"Jangan menaruh bukumu di atas ranjangku, baka aniki" ucapku saat ku lihat ia hampir meletakkan buku-buku tebalnya di ranjangku. Gerakannya tiba-tiba dan terkekeh pelan.

"Hai, bocchan" balas Itachi meledekku. Kuraih bantal di hadapanku dan melemparnya pada Itachi. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi sepertinya hal itu kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Bagaimana, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana Sasuke?" tanya aniki sambil memegang bantal yang tadi ku lempar.

"Entahlah, aku akan masuk ke Universitas manapun yang akan di masuki oleh Naruto." Jawabku. Ya, dari semua orang di dunia ini aku selalu menceritakan apapun pada anikiku ini, termasuk soal Naruto.

"Begitu ya. Sepertinya bocah Namikaze itu berhasil menyita perhatian Uchiha Sasuke yang satu ini. Apa kau yakin kau hanya berteman dengannya?" Pertanyaan Itachi yang ini juga bukan hal baru lagi bagiku setiap kali aku bercerita tentang Naruto padanya. Sudah sering ia bertanya, dan aku tidak tahu jawab apa. Aku dan Naruto memang berteman itu faktanya. Tapi benarkah hanya itu?

Seringkali aku berpikir, apakah seorang teman akan memperhatikan temannya secar diam-diam? Mengambil fotonya diam-diam mengoleksi beberapa ekspresi sang teman dan menyimpannya secara tersendiri di Gallery hp dan laptopnya? Atau mencatat segala hal tentang diri temannya dalam sebuah buku? Kurasa tidak. Tapi aku juga masih belum berani untuk mengakui, aku menyukai Naruto pada Uchiha satu ini karena sifatnya yang jahil dan seringkali meledekku. Tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk meledekku setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu" akhirnya kujawab pertnyaan itu dengan dialog yang sama setiap kali pertanyaan itu terucap.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau pelit sekali. Aku tahu kau menyukai gadis Namikaze itu" ujar Itachi memohon padaku, sangat out of character. Andai para penggemar pria berambut panjang ini tahu, mereka pasti akan spechless melihat idola mereka memohon dengan wajah kekanakan seperti itu.

"Harusnya ku foto wajahmu dan ku posting di akun media sosialmu, nii-san. Aku yakin, akan sangat menarik membaca komentar netizen melihat wajahmu yang menggelikan itu" mencoba mengabaikan Itachi, kunyalakan laptopku dan mencoba memindahkan foto Naruto yang berhasil ku ambil diam-diam hari ini. Dan seperti biasa, Itachi juga akan ikut duduk disebelahku memerhatikan setiap ekspresi Naruto bersamaku.

"Haha, kejam sekali dia" adalah komentar Itachi saat melihat foto Naruto yang tertawa lebar dengan Hinata dalam rangkulannya. Terlihat gadis itu sudah sangat tidak beraya di hadapannya.

"Lalu ini, kau lihat nii-san. Dia cantik sekali saat rambutnya terbang oleh angin. " ucapku saat melihat foto naruto yang tengah berlari.

"Ah, ini saat dia makan ramen. Cara makannya berantakan sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi, semuanya tingkahnya mengalir seperti apa yang ia suka dan nyaman" komentarku lagi dan itachi nii-san hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua ceritaku.

"Kau tahu aniki, naruto itu sangat menyenangkan bila berada didekatnya. Sayang kau jarang bersama kami, jadi kau tak tahu" ucapku lagi. Berharap kakakku satu-satunya ini tahu, betapa menyenangkannya saat bersama naruto.

Lalu kulanjutkan melihat koleksiku, dan aniki sepertinya sekarang lebih tertarik dengan hanphonenya, mengutak atik sesuatu. Terkadang ku zoom foto naruto sampai batas maximum. Sesekali senyum simpul terukir di wajahku, saat melihat tingkah lucu Naruto yang sempat ku abadikan. Dan tanpa sadar rona merah menjalar dipipiku saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang secerah matahari pagi.

Jepret

Sebuah suara kamera dan tawa memalingkan wajahku dengan tidak rela dari wajah gadis di layar laptopku pada seseorang di sampingku yang bersiap akan kabur dari kamar.

"Baka aniki, apa yang kau lakukan. Serahkan hp mu" bentakku hendak mengejarnya yang sudah berlari dan berada di pintu kamarku.

"Kau manis sekali Sasuke. jarang-jarang aku dapat melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. Ah, akan aku jadikan walpaper dan avatar di beberapa akun media sosialku" ucapnya sambil berlari yang membuatku semakin geram. Tingkahnya sungguh kekanakan untuk lelaki seusianya. Dia sungguh usil sekali. Aku tak ingin menjadi korban kejahilannya di dunia maya. Cukup di dunia nyata saja ia menjahiliku.

"Ita-" ucapanku terhenti saat kulihat Itachi sudah berhenti berlari dengan seseorang di hadapannya, yang juga membuatku juga berhenti berlari. Wajahku menunduk menghampiri kakakku yang kini dihadiahi tatapan dingin dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan lari-lari dirumah, kalian sudah bukan anak-anak lagi" ucap pria itu dingin dan berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Hai, otou-sama" jawab kami berdua dan kembali ke kamar kami. Melupakan tujuan awal aku mengejar Itachi. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera mengganti gakuran yang melekat di tubuhku. Rasanya wajar jika Naruto merasa takut di rumah ini jika ayahku sedingin itu. Berbeda dengan paman minato, ayahnya yang begitu periang namun tegas disaat di perlukan. Kepala keluarga yang sangat bijaksana. Pemimpin yang baik, orang yang baik.

"Sasuke-sama Fugaku-sama meminta anda untuk segera ke ruang keluarga" ucap seorang pelayan setelah mengetuk pintu kamarku tiga kali.

"Hn" jawabku dan si pelayan berlalu seolah mengerti arti kata ambigu yang sudah terlalu sering aku ucapkan. Selalu begitu, jika ada yang ingin di sampaikan ayahku selalu meminta untuk bertemu di ruang keluarga. Terlalu formal rasanya. Kenapa tidak langsung saja menemuiku di kamar dan bicara dengan santai di sini. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu juga mengerikan, karena itu sangat tidak ayahku sekali mendadak manis dan santai.

Aku berjalan santai ke ruang keluarga, mengenakan hakama putih yang cukup mudah memakainya. Ku lihat Itachi juga keluar dari kamarnya memakai kimono hitam dengan beberapa awan merah menjadi motifnya. Kami berjalan beriringan tanpa ada satu kata pun terucap dalam perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga. Kulihat di sana sudah duduk ayah dan ibuku yang sedang menuangkan teh dengan sangat anggun untuk ayahku. Dan saat kami sampai dan duduk ibu juga menuangkannya untuk kami. Kami meminum teh itu dengan khidmad dan sesuai tata krama.

"Bagaimana dengan nilaimu Sasuke" tanya ayah tanpa basa-basi. Yah, basa-basi memang bukan keahliannya. Langsung saja kuberitahukan bahwa aku mendapatkan rata-rata tertinggi seangkatan dengan nilai 9,97. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mencapai nilai sempurna. Tapi sepertinya ayahku tidak terima, meski kenyataannya nilaiku ini tidak hanya terbaik se angkatan, tapi juga terbaik se Jepang.

"Sasuke" geramnya padaku "apa saja yang kau kerjakan selama ini. Aku memintamu untuk meraih nilai sempurna seperti kakakmu dulu. Apa hal itu saja tak bisa kau penuhi?" tanya ayah kembali membandingkanku dengan Itachi. Aku tahu, kakakku memang pintar, tidak ia jenius. Karena itulah aku berusaha mengejarnya agar aku bisa sejajar dengannya. Agar ayah pun bisa bangga padaku, pada kami berdua. Kulihat Itachi nii-san juga tertunduk. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Lihat aku saat aku bicara padamu Uchiha Sasuke. Apa begini sikap yang di ajarkan di sekolahmu pada orang tua?" ucap ayahku tajam dan aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap tatapan tajam ayahku di depan sana. Terkadang aku bingung, benarkah pria ini ayahku? Kenapa ia tak pernah puas dengan apapun hasil jerih payahku. Kenapa ia selalu menuntut banyak hal padaku. Apakah ia menyayangiku? Lalu aku teringat ucapan okaasan yang mengatakan bahwa ayah itu sangat menyayangi kami, hanya saja ia terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Dan itu membuatku berfikir, ayah yang aneh. Keluarga yang aneh.

"Sudalah, lalu kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu Sasuke. ayah memberimu kebebasan padamu untuk memilih, tapi dengan syarat itu adalah sekolah ternama" ayah sudah mulai menurunkan kembali nada suaranya, dan menyesap kembali teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itachi, tadi Minato dan aku berbincang mengenai kedekatan keluarga kita dan membahas masa depan perusahaan dan juga keluarga kita. Kami berencana untuk menambah kekuatan ikatan keluarga kita, dan aku dengan Minato berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto, putri Minato" ucapan ayahku bagai petir di siang bolong yang menyentak jantungku. Apa maksud ayah? Apa maksud semua ini? Naruto di jodohkan dengan nii-san? Tanyaku tak percaya yang sayangnya tak mampu ku suarakan pada ayahku.

Benarkah yang aku dengar ini?

TBC

haha, saya nambah FF lagi.. semoga readers sekalian suka FF saya yang ini

mohon tinggalkan jejak ya.


	2. Chapter 2

saya kembali bawa part dua nih. langsung aja ke cerita...

Ini mimpi. Ya ini mimpi. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar berharap ini mimpi. Ku tepuk pipiku dan berharap aku terjaga dan aku terbangun dengan matahari yang menyilaukan mataku. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ini masih malam dan aku belum tertidur satu detikpun meski jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua lewat tujuh menit. Sudah terlalu larut, begitu pikirku. Rasanya tak akan ada mahkluk siang yang akan terbangun sampai selarut ini.

Kata-kata otou-sama masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku bagai mimpi buruk dan tak terbantahkan. Kata-katanya berkilat tajam di telingaku. Sangat menyakitkan, kenapa harus naruto? Kenapa harus nii-san? Siapa yang salah? Siapa yang harus di persalahkan disini? Ah, rasanya tak pantas aku bertanya siapa yang salah karena jelas-jelas aku yang salah dan membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh dan berkembang pada naruto. Salahku karena tak jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhku sakit. Semuanya merasakan sakitnya. Rasanya tubuhku lemas dan ada perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan yang tak dapat untuk aku tuntaskan. Seperti menahan ledakan yang sudah sangat membengkak. Begitu menyiksa dan menuntut untuk dilepaskan. Rasanya tubuhku akan berderai saat kata-kata yang seperti menfonis kematianku itu terucap dari bibir ayahku yang dingin.

"Tanggal pernikahan kalian sudah di tetapkan awal bulan depan" begitu yang ayahku itu ucapkan. Dan bersamaan dengan terucapkannya kata-kata itu jiwaku rasanya lepas dari ragaku. Aku begitu tersiksa dan ini karena ayahku. Kenapa bukan aku yang dijodohkan dengan naruto? Bukan jika itu aku akan sama saja? Atau karena aku masih kecil dan belum punya pekerjaan, lalu kenapa tidak menunggu saja? Terlalu banyak kata kenapa dalam kepalaku yang membutuhkan jawaban karena.

Kembali aku melihat jam dinding dan disana sudah terpampang jarum pendek dan jarum panjang yang mengarah ke angka tiga. Ah, sepertinya malam ini aku terserang insomnia. Jadi begini rasanya terbangun malam hari. Biasanya aku tak akan membuka mata lagi saat sudah pukul sebelas malam, itu sudah selarut-larutnya aku tertidur. Ku seka pipiku yang di genangi air. Sejak kapan air ini ada di pipiku? Apakah aku menangis? Sepertinya iya. Benar kata orang salah satu alasan lelaki menangis adalah saat ia kehilangan orang yang di cintainya. Tapi benarkah aku kehilangan naruto? Aku bahkan tak pernah memilikinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang menyedihkan bukan?

Mungkin ada baiknya aku coba pejamkan mata, siapa tahu aku akan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Meski tak bisa ku pungkiri bayangan naruto bersama aniki selalu hadir dan berlarian di kepalaku. Argh, aku butuh tidur untuk menenangkan diriku.

* * *

Sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyebalkan menyerang mataku. Memaksa aku untuk membuka mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam. Ugh, sepertinya sinar matahari pagi sukses menyusup dalam kamarku dan aku dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mataku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing karena gerakanku yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai merasakan efek dari insomniaku semalam. Dan hal aneh lainnya adalah mataku. Kulit dan daging di sekitar mataku seperti menebal dalam semalam. Membuat ruang lingkup penglihatanku berkurang, akh pasti mataku membengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Baru satu hari dan hal ini sudah mengacaukan hidupku, bagaimana kalau ini berlanjut untuk selamanya?

Kata selamanya membuatku bergidik. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, dan hal itu sukses membuat air mataku terjun bebas dari pelupuk mataku. Aku harus melihat naruto seumur hidupku dengan statusnya sebagai kakak ipar bagiku. Ugh, dadaku kembali sesak membayangkan hari-hari yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu sampai hari kemarin saat aku masih menggoda naruto dan dia balas menjahiliku. Sebuah seringai menyedihkan muncul di wajahku saat mengenang semuanya, teringat bahwa naruto hanya menganggapku teman. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Apakah kau akan menyetujui rencana ini naruto?

Aku selesai menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Memakai gakuran Mirai High School untuk terakhir kalinya. Hari ini aku berencana untuk mengambil ijazahku dan pulang. Lalu aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku tepat saat itachi-nii lewat di hadapanku. Ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah padaku. Tatapannya mengatakan seolah ia menghianati aku. Hei, aku tak butuh tatapan itu darimu nii-san. Aku tahu kau tak salah. Ini bukan maumu, dan aku mengerti itu tanpa kau harus menunjukkan tatapan itu padaku.

"Sasuke aku-" ucapnya yang terdengar sangat serak. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang begadang semalaman.

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san. Aku mengerti." Dan aku merasa heran karena suara yang keluar dari bibirku ini terdengar dingin. Jujur aku tak bermaksud menyalahkan itachi untuk semua ini. Ini masalahku, dan perasaanku. Jadi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kakakku.

"Aku, akan berusaha menolaknya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya." Ucapnya lagi, dan aku hanya diam. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah aku berbohong padanya dan membuat aku semakin terluka? Atau, menuruti keegoisanku dan meminta itachi untuk melepas naruto dan mendapat murka dari ayah? Aku bingung, dan aku tak ingin meminta apa-apa pada itachi karena aku mengerti, ini bukan salahnya.

"Sasuke" panggilnya lagi, mencoba untuk mengajakku bicara. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan bicarakan. Padahal selama ini aku selalu terbuka pada itachi, kenapa sekarang aku merasa canggung? Kenapa aku tak ingin itachi tahu tentang diriku seperti sebelumnya?

Aku berlalu meninggalkan itachi begitu saja. Aku tak sanggup untuk berlama-lama berhadapan dengan kakakku, karena itu semakin memperjelas bayangan naruto yang tertawa bahagia bersama kakak. Kenyataan bahwa itachi adalah pria baik dan perhatian yang akan menjadi suami impian wanita manapun adalah hal yang sangat pasti mengingat sifatnya itu.

Tak terasa air mata kembali menggenang di mataku. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari rumahku, mengabaikan tatapan bingung para pelayan karena tak biasanya aku melewatkan sarapanku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari ditemani genangan air mata. Sepertinya, sasuke si lelaki paling dingin di Mirai High School telah berakhir dan berganti menjadi lelaki paling cengeng karena seorang wanita. Ironis, karena disaat begini aku justru terpikir dengan reputasiku di sekolah dan membuat senyuman sumbang nan bergetar muncul di pipiku.

Tidak lama aku berlari akhirnya aku sampai di stasiun. Menghapus bekas airmataku dan mengantri untuk mengambil tiket untuk menaiki shinkanshen. Tidak lama menunggu, tepatnya saat jarum jam tepat pukul delapan pagi terdengar suara dari speaker stasiun yang mengatakan kereta api yang aku naiki akan sampai. Lalu ular besi berwarna abu-abu dengan garis merah menghiasinya berhenti. Aku dan beberapa penumpang lainnya segera masuk dan menduduki bangku masing-masing, dan kereta pun meninggalkan stasiun.

"Ohayou, sasuke" sebuah suara wanita yang selama ini menyita perhatianku mengalun dengan indahnya di telingaku. Suaranya terdengar riang seperti biasanya.

"Hn" hanya itu kata yang bisa terucap dari bibirku, setelah aku melihatnya yang langsung duduk di sebelahku dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel.

"Setidaknya balas salamku teme" ucapnya kesal dan membalik halaman-halaman buku. Bukannya aku tak ingin menjawab salamnya, hanya saja aku tak mau ia mendengar suaraku yang bergetar menahan tangis, dan aku juga tak mau tangisku pecah hanya dengan berbicara pada naruto. Lalu sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Sepertinya, naruto biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang berubah dengan naruto yang kemarin dengan naruto hari ini. Apakah ia belum tahu? Atau sudah, dan dia tidak keberatan? Memikirkan kemungkinan yang ke dua sungguh membuatku semakin terpuruk, karena kalau memang sudah begitu, aku bisa apa? Mana mungkin aku sanggup memaksakan kehendakku pada naruto.

Kereta berhenti setelah kami menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit. Aku dan naruto turun bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya yang juga memakai gakuran yang sama dengan kami. Kami berjalan beriringan tanpa ada kata dan percakapan. Rasanya sedikit canggung saat aku dan naruto hanya diam saja. Aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena biasanya dialah yang memulai pembicaraan, dan aku hanya akan menimpali. Mungkin aku memang pria yang pasif.

"Teme rasanya hidupku aneh" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan naruto saat kami hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku menghentikan langkahku tak mengerti maksudnya dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu" tanyaku tanpa ada nada atau getaran sedih seperti yang aku takutkan. Justru suaraku terdengar dingin karena aku tak ingin naruto tahu apapun di balik suaraku yang dingin itu.

"Huh, aku di jodohkan dengan kakakmu teme. Dan jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu karena aku yakin kau tahu. Ya tuhan, aku bahkan baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Aku baru lulus SHS, belum memasuki bangku kuliah dan tiba-tiba aku akan menikah. Demi Tuhan, rasanya seperti dunia mau kiamat. Aku masih ingin melewati masa remajaku dengan indah, pacaran dengan beberapa pria, lalu berciuman dengan mereka dan melakukan hal lainnya yang menyenangkan. Dan tentu saja tak kata suami di dalamnya. Yang benar saja" ucap naruto panjang lebar dan hal itu cukup mengejutkanku. Sepertinya naruto tak seserius aku dalam menanggapi hal ini, terlihat dari gayanya yang hanya berkeluh kesah seperti biasa seolah semua ini sama seperti keluhannya tentang para guru yang memberikan tugas yang menumpuk baginya.

"Jadi, kau menolaknya" tanyaku mencoba menekan rasa penasaran dan harapanku bahwa gadis pirang ini akan berkata 'iya'.

"Sasuke, memangnya sejak kapan aku berani menolak ayahku" ucapnya dengan nada manja dan merajuk. Dan jangan lupakan kata-katanya setelah ini yang membuat aku hancur dengan sukses.

"Lagi pula, itachi-nii sangat baik. Aku, cukup suka dengannya. Mungkin dia bisa membahagiakanku, bukankah begitu adik ipar" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimat. 'adik ipar''adik ipar' itu yang dia katakan padaku. Menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk meraih naruto. 'adik ipar' dua kata yang merenggut naruto dariku.'adik ipar' dua kata yang paling menghancurkan aku.

"Jangan panggil aku 'adik ipar', karena aku bukan 'adik ipar'mu" dan aku berlalu meninggalkan naruto termenung di tempatnya berdiri. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar ia berkata " ada apa dengannya"

* * *

Siangnya aku menyendiri, mencoba menghindari naruto. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya, karena aku tak yakin aku sanggup untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak padanya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku masih cukup waras untuk mengendalikan diriku dan mendapatkan masalah dari ayahku dan mungkin juga paman minato. Aku tak ingin mempersulit naruto, jika dia memang ingin atau mau lebih tepatnya, menikah dengan itachi. Aku tak bisa melarangnya, karena aku tak berhak. Ya, aku tak berhak.

Mengabaikan naruto yang terus mencariku dan bertanya ada apa denganku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Bertemu dengan naruto hanya akan membuat kesehatanku menurun. Melihat naruto membuat emosiku naik, detak jantungku berdetak cepat, dan yang paling parah membuat aku kehilangan akal pikiran karena semuanya sudah di bawa lari oleh naruto. Jadi sebelum naruto membawa bagian diriku yang lainya, jadi lebih baik aku menyelamatkanya dan membawanya jauh dari naruto.

Sampai di rumah, kepala pelayan langsung membukakan pintu untukku. Ia membungkuk hormat dan aku hanya berlalu, mencoba untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun hari ini. Moodku benar-benar jelek, hal ini terbukti saat seorang gadis yang berpura-pura bertabrakan denganku untuk mencari perhatianku seperti biasa "Jangan menabrakku jika hanya untuk cari perhatian, dasar bodoh" adalah kalimat yang keluar dari bibirku, gadis berambut merah menyala itu langsung lari menghampiri teman-temannya. Tidak biasanya, kata-kataku sedingin itu pada wanita.

Saat aku melewati ruang keluarga kulihat itachi-nii di sana bersama ayah di dalamnya. Aku tidak berniat untuk menguping. Hanya, kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir ayah membuatku membeku.

"Aku ingin sasuke jadi pendamping priamu, jadi besok kalian pergilah untuk pas baju. Kau juga harus menjemput naruto dan sepupunya karena mereka juga akan pas baju bersama kalian" perintah otousama pada kakak dan kakak hanya diam saja.

"Itachi" panggil otousama dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Hai" jawab itachi-nii dengan suara yang sangat berat. Apakah perjodohan ini juga berat untuk itachi? Apakah dia sudah mencintai gadis lain? Lalu keduanya diam. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar,saat itachi-nii kembali bersuara.

"Otousama bisakah perjodohan ini di batalkan? Atau, setidaknya jodohkan sasuke bukan aku?" kata-kata itachi begitu mengejutkan aku, jadi itachi membuktikan kata-katanya tadi pagi padaku?

"Apa maksudmu itachi. Ini sudah kesepakatan ku dengan minato, dan aku tak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Ini menyangkut masa depan dua keluarga, dan sasuke, aku tak bisa menjodohkan sasuke dengan naruto, dia masih kecil, masih belum matang untuk memimpin rumah tangga dan menjalankan perusahaan sekaligus. Dan aku juga tak bisa membatalkannya karena naruto juga menyetujuinya."

Jawaban ayah sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Ya, benar aku belum mampu. Aku masih kecil dan tak bisa apa-apa. Fakta bahwa aku terlahir lebih lambat membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri. Air mata yang entah yang keberapa untuk hari ini mengalir begitu saja. Lalu saat aku mengalihkan wajahku pada itachi yang duduk diam disana, aku dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya. Apakah itachi sedang marah? Atau itachi malu karena mendengar kalimat terakhir otousama? Apa, itachi menyukai naruto juga? Dan, pertanyaan terakhir menusukku terlalu dalam, aku sepertinya melupakan kemungkinan bahwa itachi memiliki kemungkinan untuk menyukai naruto. Lalu aku harus bagaimana jika hal itu memang benar adanya, bagaimana jika itachi dan naruto saling menyukai lalu posisiku ada dimana?

Aku berlari meninggalkan otousama dan itachi yang masih terus berbincang disana. Aku sudah tak mau dengar lagi. Aku tak mau disakiti lagi, tidak oleh ayah, tidak oleh naruto, dan tidak juga oleh itachi. Aku harus membentuk tamengku sendiri, aku harus kuat dan membangun dinding yang kuat untuk menutupi perasaanku dan menghalangi mereka semua tahu serapuh apa aku karena hal ini. Aku harus kuat, dan hal itu yang harus aku lakukan.

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarku, dan tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu itu adalah itachi. Dia duduk di atas kasurku dan memandangku lekat-lekat. Rasa canggung yang tadi pagi bertambah parah, dan aku tak suka ini. Aku tak suka itachi yang seperti ini, aku lebih suka itachi yang menjahiliku dan menggodaku dari pada itachi yang memandangku penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku" adalah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aku tak suka itachi yang ini. Ini bukan kakakku.

"Memang kau salah apa, huh" ucapku mencoba ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku, tak bisa menggagalkan rencana ayah, sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau aku mengambil fotomu yang barusan, aku yakin fans mu akan besemangat untuk mendownloadnya" ucapku mencoba meledeknya seperti biasa. Ya, aku ingin semua seperti biasa, tak boleh ada yang berubah antara aku dan kakakku. Dirumah ini hanya dia yang paling mengerti aku, dia satu-satunya.

"Aku, gagal sebagai kakakmu. Harusnya aku melindungimu, berusaha membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu, membantumu dekat dengan wanita impianmu. Tapi, aku merampasnya dan menghancurkan mimpimu, aku sungguh bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Kau boleh memarahiku, menghukumku, tapi jangan coba bertindak tidak apa-apa di depanku karena aku tahu kau terluka. Aku terlalu mengerti kamu sasuke. Kau adikku satu-satunya, jadi kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku. Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, bagi padaku rasa sakit itu, dan aku akan terus berjuang untuk menggagalkan rencana ini" ucap itachi berurai air mata.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat air mata di wajahnya. Wajahnya tak pantas untuk berhiaskan air mata. Kakakku tak pantas menangis karenaku. Dia terlalu baik untuk menangisiku.

"Wajah kakakku tak pantas berurai air mata. Ia hanya pantas berisikan senyuman, dan itu akan sangat menenangkanku. Dan kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukai naruto kepadamu? Huh, kau berfikir terlalu jauh, aniki no baka" kesalku padanya. Namun ia hanya diam saja.

"Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa. Menikahlah dengannya nii-san. Aku merestui kalian" meski dengan sangat berat kata itu pun terucap di bibirku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena inilah fakta yang mau tidak mau harus ku hadapi. Itachi nii memelukku begitu erat. Sangat erat. Kurasakan pundakku basah karena air matanya, dan mataku kembali berkabut. Aku tak boleh menagis, aku tak boleh membuat kakakku susah. Aku harus kuat, demi kakak, dan demi naruto yang akan menjadi istri kakak. Aku harus kuat.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang di halaman rumah naruto. Seperti yang di perintahkan oleh ayah, aku kakak, naruto, serta sepupunya harus pergi untuk fitting baju. Paman minato dan bibi kushina menyambut kami dengan hangat. Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil yang di bawa itachi nii kepada supir paman minato, kami pun memasuki kediaman uzumaki yang tak jauh beda dengan rumahku. Rumah tradisional jepang.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, bibi akan memanggilkan naruto dan karin" bibi kushina pun meninggalkan kami di ruang tamu seluas sepuluh tatami dengan segelas ocha untukku dan itachi nii. Aku dan itachi hanya diam saja sampai pintu kertas yang menutupi ruang tamu terbuka dan tiga orang wanita muncul dari sana.

"Jadi kau juga ikut teme. Aku jadi khawatir kau ikut hanya untuk meledekku dalam balutan gaun yang menyeramkan itu" aku dan yang lainnya sedikit tertawa dengan ucapan naruto yang dengan ajaibnya menghilangkan kecanggungan yang selama ini melandaku dan itachi nii.

"Jika nanti sasuke menggodamu, aku akan balas menjahilinya untukmu" balas itachi nii dengan menyentil wajahku. Aku langsung menggeram padanya, namun entah di mana lucunya semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lucu sekali, teme. Ekspresi kesalmu bahkan lebih imut dari anak perempuan. Kau belajar merajuk dari siapa" ucap naruto tanpa menahan tawanya. Ia terdengar sangat senang, senyum itu, tawa itu. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Aku tak ingin semua itu hilang. Ya aku akan melindungi senyuman dan tawanya itu.

"Sudah, jangan bercanda terus kapan perginya kalau kalian bergurau terus" ucap bibi kushina yang menyadarkanku apa tujuan kami sebenarnya kemari.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu bibi" ucap itachi nii dan hendak berlalu namun kushina menahan lengan itachi.

"Kalian kan sudah mau menikah, setidaknya cobalah untuk bergandengan tangan" dan bibi kushina meraih tangan naruto agar bergelayut di lengan nii-san. Sempat ku lihat nii-san melirik ke arahku dan aku mencoba untuk biasa saja. Lalu aku melihat naruto yang tertunduk malu, meyakinkan aku bahwa mungkin saja naruto menyukai nii san. Kulirik wanita berambut merah di sampingku, sepertinya ia merasa canggung karena sedari tadi hanya diam. Tak ingin membuat itachi nii merasa sungkan aku pun meraih tangan gadis itu yang sepertinya membuatnya terkejut, dan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Akh, jangan lagi, pikirku. Jangan ada lagi gadis yang terpesona padaku karena aku tak akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi perasaan seorang gadis.

Dan pandanganku kembali fokus ke depan, dan rasanya memang sangat menyakitkan melihat naruto menggandeng tangan lelaki lain di hadapanku. Sepetinya aku memang harus membunuh perasaan ini, sanggup atau tidak sanggup. Bisa atau tidak bisa. Sekali lagi ini demi kakakku, dan demi naruto. Demi senyuman mereka berdua. Dua orang yang tak bisa aku sakiti seumur hidupku

TBC

akhirnya disela kesibukan di dunia nyata saya bisa post FF ini. maaf belum balas beberapa reviewnyaaa, saya udah baca kok. trims udah baca FF saya ini..


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, aku sasuke. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi, dan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Dan mereka akan menikah. Jika kalian di posisiku apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Pasrah? Berusaha? Atau mungkin bunuh diri? Hah, yang manapun itu, mungkin aku bukan salah satu dari pilihan yang kalian bayangkan.

Disclaimer :: This story pure mine. Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Dia sangat cantik. Itu kata pertama yang aku pikirkan saat melihatnya. Senyumnya hangat sehangat sinar matahari pagi, tidak terlalu silau dan juga menenangkan. Dia seperti malaikat namun kehilangan sayap-sayap berbulu yang melekat di punggungku. Dia bidadari, yang diturunkan Tuhan, tapi bukan untukku. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi bidadari cantik aniiki.

Dia memakai gaun cantik berwarna putih, dan memang benar itu adalah gaun pernikahannya. Sudah beberapa baju ia pakai untuk menentukan mana yang modelnya cocok untuknya. Dan sebenarnya dia tak perlu ragu, karena semua gaun itu memang cocok untuknya. Bentuk tubuh naruto yang proposional membuatnya tak perlu pilih-pilih dalam memakai baju. Saat ini gaun yang ia kenakkan sedikit terbuka di bagian punggung dengan ekor yang cukup panjang dan berleher rendah, wajahnya merona malu dan tak nyaman. Wajar saja, itu karena biasanya ia berpakaian layaknya anak laki-laki, namun tetap tak kehilangan sisi wanitanya. Kemeja tambah jeans, atau sesekali di ganti dengan kaos. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dalam balutan dress.

Kulihat itachi-nii terpesona melihat naruto lalu kemudian mengernyit. Menilai penampilan naruto dengan rona-rona merah menghiasi pipinya, dan aku memantrai diriku untuk tidak cemburu.

"Kurasa, yang ini terlalu terbuka. Nanti mereka justru mimisan melihatmu" ucapnnya dan akhirnya naruto kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mencoa gaun lainnya. Lalu ia meraih jas putih yang di sodorkan oleh pelayan toko dan langsung menggantinya. Lalu ku lihat si gadis bersurai merah yang juga baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan tersenyum lebar padaku, dan itu cukup menjijikkan.

"Ne sasuke-kun. Apa aku cantik pakai gaun ini" tanya sambil menggelayut di tanganku. Segera kusingkirkan tangan menggangunya itu. Aku tak suka disentuh oleh orang asing, terlebih wanita yang sok ingin dekat denganku.

"Kau mengganggu" ucapku dan meninggalkannya. Entah ia sadar apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi sepertinya tidak. Gadis merah itu tetap tersenyum menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang rasanya ingin ku congkel agar tak melihatku seperti itu lagi.

"Kya, sasuke-kuun" dan ia semakin bergelayut pada lenganku seperti anak monyet dan sangat lengket tak bisa di singkirkan.

"Ekhem" kupalingkan wajahku dari perempuan aneh ini dan ku lihat aniiki dan naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan kami. Ku dorong kasar kepala wanita yang masih menempel padaku dengan kasar hingga ia terhuyung kebelakang. Ku lihat aniiki hanya memasang poker face melihatku dan naruto, entahlah. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung, entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Kalian tampan dan cantik. Kurasa yang ini sangat cocok" komentarku dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mencoba jasku.

"Karin neechan kau ngapain dengan sasuke tadi?" samar-samar ku dengar suara naruto, dan aku tak tahu apa yang di jawab si bodoh itu. Lalu aku juga merasa tatapan aniiki yang menusuk di punggungku.

* * *

"Sasuke, ternyata kau tampan juga ya" ucap si naruto saat aku keluar dari kamar ganti. Tangannya dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambutku. Dan tanpa bisa ku cegah wajahku sudah berwarna merah karena malu.

"Aish, naruto kau ini ngapain sih. Kasihan sasuke kau acak-acak rambutnya. Dan kau memuji lelaki lain tampan di hadapan calon suamimu sendiri? Oh, astaga" omel karin dan menjauhkan tangan naruto dari kepalaku. Si pirang hanya membulatkan bibirnya imut seperti minta di cium. Ah, andai saat ini hanya ada aku dan dia aku pasti sudah melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa karin-san." Ucap aniiki dan tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya jadi segaris. Lalu menatapku dan berkata "iyakan sasuke"

"Hn" akhirnya kata favoritku keluar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tak tahan kalau harus menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Aku tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku perlu untuk menyendiri. Aku ingin sendiri. Seperti mengerti keinginanku, nii-san pun akhirnya menyelesaikan acara pilih baju tak penting ini.

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu, besok semuanya akan di ambil oleh orang suruhan ayah" ucapnya dan pemilik toko membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kami pulang dalam diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Itachi-nii fokus untuk mengemudi, naruto yang hanya diam di sebelahnya dan terlihat sangat aneh karena tak biasanya ia betah berdiam diri. Dan si wanita merah menyebalkan sibuk menempel padaku meski seringkali ku dorong. Menambah buruk suasana hatiku yang sudah berbadai.

"Sasuke-kun, malam minggu nanti kau ada acara?" tanyanya dengan suara di buat-buat dan itu sangat menggelikan. Aku hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi. "Ah, kau dingin sekali sih" ucapnya dan terus menggelayut di tanganku. Sepertinya setelah ini semua aku harus membeli cairan anti kuman dan virus tambahan.

"Nee-chan, sasu teme tak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Kalau kau mau berkencan dengannya, ubah dulu dirimu menjadi buku sains atau buku membosankan lainnya pasti dia betah denganmu" ucap naruto tertawa nyengir dan terdengar sangat merdu berdendang di telingaku. Huh, kau salah naruto. Aku hanya mau berkencan denganmu bukan buku membosankan itu.

"Sialan kau naruto, memangnya apa menariknya buku membosankan itu? Jujur saja aku jauh lebih enak di pandang" ucapnya percaya diri dan naruto pura-pura mual di depan sana. Sedangkan aku mual benaran.

"Haha, aku tak bercanda nee-san. Sasuke itu sangat menyukai buku, iya kan teme" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya, ah manis sekali.

"Kau berisik, dobe" balasku dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke jendela.

"Iya naruto, kau berisik sekali. Padahal sudah mau menikah, tapi masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Ubahlah sifatmu itu. Jadilah lebih kalem dan baik-baiklah pada suamimu nanti. Atau kau mau rumah tanggamu berantakan karena kau yang tidak becus mengurus rumah tangga."ceramah karin panjang lebar. Huft, sepertinya aku memang tak bisa melupakan fakta ini sedikit saja. 'Hei apakah setelah kau menikah nanti, aku masih bisa bercanda denganmu seperti ini lagi nantinya, naruto?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hei teme kau tidak turun?" tanya naruto yang sudah ada di luar mobil. Ah, sepertinya kami sudah sampai. Kapan mobilnya berhenti?

"Nah, naruto ayo kita masuk dulu" ucap itachi-nii dan naruto dengan riangnya melangkah dan menyampirkan lengannya di lengan itachi. Aku dan itachi tersentak tak percaya. Namun naruto yang tak menyadarinya tetap menyeret itachi-nii kedalam. Meninggalkan aku yang mematung di sini tak sanggup untuk melangkah.

"Ayo sasuke-kun" ucap karin menyeretku dan kali ini aku tak lagi peduli dia yang bergelayut di lenganku.

"Wah, kalian romantis sekali" sahut okaasan saat kami masuk ke rumah. Kulihat oto-sama juga ada di sana dengan sebuah koran yang kini di lipatnya dan di letakkan di atas meja. Lalu melihat ke arah kami berempat, dan dengan cepat aku singkirkan tangan karin dari lenganku.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya dan kami semua duduk di atas bantal duduk. Okaasan memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk membuatkan minuman untuk kami semua.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanyanya kaku.

"Baik, oto-sama. Kami sudah selesai memilih baju yang akan kami pakai nanti" jawab aniiki

"Baguslah, aku percaya bahwa kalian sudah memilih yang terbaik. Pernikahan kalian akan dilakukan tanggal 2 agustus ini. Itu artinya hanya ada tujuh hari lagi. Undangan sudah ayah sebar, namun jika kalian ingin mengundang teman-teman kalian silahkan sampaikan saja pada anak buahku biar nanti mereka yang akan mengurusnya."

"Hai oto-sama/Jii-san" ucap kami bersamaan. Lalu setelah itu pelayan datang membawakan teh hijau dan kami semua tidak melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan menyakitkan itu lagi.

* * *

"Oi teme, ayahmu menakutkan sekali. Ih, aku tak tahu harus jadi menantu yang seperti apa aku di rumah ini. Rasanya tegang sekali. Seperti bicara sama hantu saja, kau tahu aku bahkan berkeringat dingin tadi. Ya Tuhan, kurasa paman Fuga harus mulai berlatih untuk tersenyum dan berbicara dengan santai pada ayahku, pasti rasanya tak akan menegangkan lagi" naruto menyamai langkahku dan menggerutu sambil memanjangkan bibirnya

Ia terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar padaku, mengabaikan dua orang yang mengekori kami yang hanya diam saja. Hah, rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak melihat naruto mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ini. Rencana pernikahan ini membuat waktuku berjalan lambat. Hingga membuatku merasa kedekatanku dengan naruto sudah terjadi berabad-abad lalu.

"Oi teme. Kau ini kebiasaan sekali mengabaikan aku bicara. Setidaknya hargai aku dong, capek tahu ngomong panjang lebar dan kau hanya diam. Ah, kalau pun di jawab kau hanya bilang 'hn' apa-apaan itu tak jelas" omelnya.

"Itu kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan bicara panjang lebar dobe" ucapku dan kusentil keningnya, dan langsung meninggalkannya.

"Kau memang sialan, teme." Ucapnya dan mengejarku. Aku terus berlari menghindari amukan naruto. Jujur saja, ini adalah kebahagiaan pertama yang aku dapat sejak berita pernikahan naruto. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, aku tak ingin ada yang berubah. Aku ingin waktu tak berjalan dan menetap di sini. Dimana aku adalah sahabat naruto dan aniiki hanya kakakku bukan calon suaminya.

"Osh, osh, osh. Kau lari cepat sekali, belajar dari mana kau" nafasnya tersenggal-senggal sama sepertiku. Diluar dugaan, meski bertubuh kecil dia sanggup mengejarku 30 menit tanpa henti, tak peduli tatapan aneh para penonton kami. Aniiki ku bahkan menatapku tak percaya melihat tingkahku. Lalu ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sudah naruto, ayo kita pulang" karin pun beranjak dari duduknya di sisi itachi. Meraih tangan naruto dan menggamitnya keluar dari taman tempat aku dan naruto berlari. Lalu menemui otousama dan okaasan untuk pamit pulang.

Aku dan aniiki mengantar mereka pulang yang sudah di jemput oleh supir keluarga Naruto. Karin dengan semangat melambaikan tangan pada kami dan naruto Cuma bilang "Sampai jumpa besok, teme" dan mereka pun menghilang dari hadapanku dengan mobil hitam yang mengangkut mereka.

"Sasuke aku ingin bicara" kurasakan tangan besar itachi menyentuh bahuku. Dan ia menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ada apa aniiki" aku melihat matanya yang tadi hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kini menyendu. Ia meraih tubuhku dan memelukku erat. "Ini masih belum terlambat, sasuke. katakan kalau kau tak menyetujuinya dan kau akan menggantikan aku untuk menjadi suami naruto" isaknya di bahuku. Aku merangkulnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak akan menghentikannya aniiki, tidak kecuali naruto sendiri yang memintaku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Aku akan mencoba bersabar aniiki" ya itu benar, aku harus mulai belajar dan memulai hidupku yang baru.

"Kau memang adik terbaik yang pernah kumiliki sasuke" ucapnya sambil terus memelukku.

"Huh, memangnya kau punya adik lain selain aku baka aniiki" dengusku dengan air mata yang menggenang di mataku.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh" gumamnya. Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dariku.

"Untuk kali ini kau baru menyadarinya, dasar" ku hapus air mata yang menggenang di mataku. Kali ini rasanya aku dan kakakku sudah melenceng jauh dari karakter kami. Dua orang uchiha menangis sambil berpelukan. Jika bukan karena naruto bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Tapi aniiki, sekali saja ia menangis dan ia merasa tak bahagia denganmu. Maka jangan salahkan aku bila aku nanti mengambilnya darimu" dan dia berhenti menghapus air matanya untuk melihatku.

"Apakah itu ancaman untukku?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Mungkin, jika kau menganggapnya begitu." Ucapku dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pikirannya. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Tak ingin siapa pun menggangguku. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, seharian bersama naruto membuatku harus menyembunyikan semua perasaanku di hadapannya, dan itu sangat melelahkan.

Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi sepertinya naruto senang-senang saja dengan perjodohan ini. Tak ada yang berubah darinya, tetap penuh semangat seperti biasa. Ah, mungkin dia memang menyukai aniiki makanya dia senang. Lagi pula, aniiki memang laki-laki yang baik, jadi wajar saja.

Sepertinya aku harus mencari naruto lain di luar sana. Tapi apa aku bisa? Memangnya ada berapa banyak orang yang seperti naruto di sana? Yang selalu di penuhi oleh energi, lincah, hangat, periang, tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan, apa adanya, sederhana, berkulit tan, cerewet, banyak makan, dan cinta ramen. Ah, dan jangan lupakan hal terakhir, bodoh. Juga senyumnya yang manis dan menawan. Juga ekspresi anehnya saat menjahili orang. Lalu mata birunya yang mengalahkan indahnya permata shappire, lalu rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Apakah ada wanita di luar sana yang seperti itu?

Entahlah, mungkin aku harus meminta paman minato untuk memberikan adik perempuan untuk naruto agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang seperti naruto. Lucu juga jika memang begitu, pastinya jarak umur kami akan sangat jauh kalau begitu, dan aku akan jadi seorang pedofil.

Ku tepis pikiran gilaku yang mulai menyusun rencana agar paman minato memberikan adik perempuan untuk narutodi otakku. Rasanya sudah sangat gila bahkan hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana tersusunnya rencana itu di otakku. Dan itu juga mengerikan bila benar terjadi.

Tujuh hari lagi ya. Saat itu apakah aku sudah bisa menerima naruto sebagai kakak iparku? Ah, entahlah. Semoga saja hatiku cepat berubah dan menemukan perempuan lain selama satu minggu ini agar di saat pernikahan naruto dengan kakak aku tidak akan mengganggu acara itu. Ah, benar. Mengapa aku di sini, aku harus segera menemukan seorang gadis dalam satu minggu ini.

Disinilah aku sekarang, X things club. Meski hari masih jam lima sore kelihatannya pengunjung club ini sudah mulai ramai. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku memilih club ini. Aku hanya berkeliling kota dan tiba-tiba aku tertarik melihat papan nama club yang menggantung di hiasi beberapa lampu dan bunga. Sangat cantik dan indah.

Ku langkahkan kakiku kedalam dan beberapa pasang mata langsung menatapku. Ku abaikan karena tatapan penuh minat dari orang-orang memang sudah biasa bagiku. Aku duduk di depan meja bartender yang terlihat meramu beberapa minuman dengan gerakkan yang sangat terampil.

"Maaf tuan, kelihatannya anda pengunjung baru di sini. Dan perlu saya ingatkan, club kami tidak menerima anak di bawah umur" ucap si bartender setelah selesai membuat minuman.

"Aku sudah lulus SHS" ucapku dingin, dan si bartender menatapku dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Kalau begitu kau ingin mencoba alkohol pertamamu, bukan begitu?" dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh minat.

"Terserah" jawabku ketus, dan mulai memperhatikan beberapa gadis cantik dan sexy yang lewat di depan mataku.

"Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku akan membuatkan anda cocktail andalan club ini. Karena anda pemula mungkin yang kadar alkoholnya rendah ya" ia berbicara lagi namun perhatianku tak ku alihkan padanya. Pandangan ku sibuk meneliti para gadis di sini yang mungkin saja seperti naruto. Berambut kuning, bermata biru, dan—ah kalau aku jelaskan akan sangat panjang.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Si bartender meletakkan cocktail berwarna kemerahan itu di hadapanku, dan aku memandangnya dengan ragu. Aku tak pernah minum sebelumnya, aku hanya biasa minum teh di rumah. Atau minuman kaleng yang ku beli di luar, dan sama sekali bukan alkohol atau sake.

Aku sedikit mengernyit saat cairan itu menyentuh lidahku. Rasanya manis dan aku tak suka yang manis-manis, kecuali naruto. Ku letakkan sisa cairan itu di atas meja dan menatap si bartender yang sepertinya menunggu komentarku.

"Sedikit enak" ucapku dan dia hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pengunjung club.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan denganku.

"Hn" aku tak ingin beramah tamah dengan bartender ini. Dan juga dia mengganggu kesibukanku mencari gadis yang aku inginkan.

"Ah, kau mau mencari perempuan?" tebaknya dan aku hanya diam. Tak ingin meladeninya.

"Huft, dingin sekali. Padahal kalau kau butuh bantuanku aku bisa membantumu, aku kenal setiap perempuan di club ini" ucapnya lagi mencoba mengambil perhatianku. Dan baiklah aku menyerah.

"Apa kau selalu sebaik ini pada setiap pengunjung" tanyaku dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya ini karena para gadis itu akan memberiku sedikit bayaran bila memperkenalkan mereka. Jadi bagaimana kau ingin wanita yang bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku siapa gadis terbaikmu di club ini"

"Ah, yang terbaik bayarannya akan sangat mahal."

"Berapapun kalau dia sesuai dengan kriteriaku akan aku bayar." Ucapku mencoba meyakinkan si bartender.

"Dia seksi, cantik dan seorang blasteran. Rambutnya pirang dan sangat menawan bulu mata lentiknya membingkai bola mata kebiruannya dengan sangat indahnya, kira-kira di gadis yang seperti itu jadi bagaimana"tawarnya dan aku mulai membayangkan bahwa gadis itu mungkin akan mirip naruto, rambut pirang dan mata kebiruan.

"Boleh juga" ucapku dan si bartender itu meninggalkan ku dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang memegang segelas wine di tangannya. Ia bersama teman-temannya dengan rambut mereka yang berwarna-warni. Pirang, hitam, cokelat, bahkan pink. Si bartender bicara sebentar, dengan si gadis pirang. Dan kemudian membawa gadis itu di hadapanku.

"Ini Yamanaka Ino tuan." Ucap si bartender dan gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum ramah ke padaku. Jika ku tebak, ia pasti masih kuliah dan sudah mendapat gelar yang terbaik disini, sungguh mengesankan mahasiswi jaman sekarang.

"Hai, tuan—" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan aku hanya diam saja, tak ingin ia tahu siapa namaku. Dan aku menjabat tangannya karena kasihan bila membiarkannya menggantung tangannya seperti itu.

"Suigetsu san, terima kasih" bisiknya pada suigetsu dan hanya diam membiarkan wanita di hadapanku. Harus aku apakan dia? Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin menemui wanita seperti naruto dan mengganti naruto dari hatiku. Dan sekarang aku sudah terlanjur menyewa jasa perempuan penghibur untuk menemukan apakah memiliki kriteria yang aku inginkan.

"Kau sepertinya tegang tuan" ucapnya dan meraba dadaku. Menempel dan sangat menggangu. Tapi mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri. Mencoba untuk di sentuh wanita lain mungkin akan menghapus naruto dari hatiku. Ya, mungkin saja aku menyukainya karena selama ini hanya dia yang dekat denganku dan mengabaikan perempuan lainnya. Ya, aku harus mencoba dekat dengan wanita lain dan mungkin hatiku akan berubah. Semakin banyak wanita, mungkin akan semakin baik.

"Tidak juga" ucapku dan langsung menciumnya. Dan ia membalas ciumanku dengan sangat lihai. Tentu saja, dia pasti sudah sering melakukan ini dengan para pelanggannya. Sesekali terdengar desahan dari bibirnya. Aku tahu ia sudah teransang dan aku mengangkutnya kekamar yang memang di sediakan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan one night stand dengan para perempuan yang ada disini.

Aku dan pelacur bernama Ino itu melanjutkan aksi kami di atas ranjang. Melakukan kegiatan primitif dan hanya berdasarkan naluri yang telah ada sejak zaman dahulu. Dan aku tahu, ia sangat senang dengan apa yang kami lalui saat ini. Saat aku mencapai puncak kebahagiaan itu tanpa sadar terucap nama naruto di bibirku. Dan gadis yang ada di bawahku terdiam, berhenti mengerang. Selesai dengannya ku rapikan pakaianku dan ku tinggalkan sejumlah uang di atas kasurnya. Meninggalkannya karena urusanku dengannya sudah selesai.

Setelah bercinta dengan gadis itu aku merasa hampa. Kebahagian, dan kehangatan yang sempat aku rasakan tadi mulai menghilang. Menyisakan rasa sakit, bahwa sebenarnya aku masih mengharapkan naruto. Apa itu artinya aku harus melewati hariku dengan para perempuan itu agar rasa sakitku hilang?

Sepertinya memang harus begitu, karena pada saat bercinta tadi aku bisa melupakan masalahku. Dan tadi aku juga sempat meluapkan rasa frustasiku yang terpendam selama ini pada wanita itu.

Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hariku dalam pelukan para wanita, aku mulai sering ke club. Tiga sampai tujuh wanita dalam sehari. Bahkan di hari ke tiga aku berada club aku sudah mendapat gelar penahkluk wanita, karena banyaknya gadis yang ingin melewati waktu bersamaku bahkan tanpa perlu ku keluarkan uang untuk membayar jasa mereka. Mereka seolah mengerti aku yang butuh sentuhan mereka hingga dengan dengan senang hati memberikan diri mereka untukku. Manis sekali.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku terbiasa mengunjungi club. Kakakku kadang memergoki aku pulang tengah malam dan bertanya aku dari mana, aku hanya diam. Tak ingin bau alkohol yang aku minum membuatnya tahu aku habis dari mana. Ku abaikan dia dan langsung menuju kamar. Dan paginya nanti aku akan bangun kepala yang sedikit pusing, namun tak masalah untukku. Yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah, saat bangun rasa sakit yang lebih kuat yang selalu menghujam hati dan jantungku. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, membuatku tak sabar untuk menunggu malam datang. Agar aku dapat melampiaskan sakit ini pada perempuan-perempuan di club yang sangat ingin aku sentuh.

Mungkin aku terdengar brensek, tapi jika hanya itu penawar rasa sakit yang aku miliki aku bisa apa? Haruskah aku membuangnya?

TBC

* * *

**A/N**

hallo minna, lama tak bersua. maafkan saya karena baru Update FF. ini karena laptop saya rusak, huft untung ada teman yang baik hati yang mau minjamin buat ngetik cerita ini. #curhat..

Mungkin, untuk chapter depan, saya agak lambat publishnya sampai laptop saya di perbaiki. tapi jangan bosan nunggu FFnya ya, dan juga jangan lupa reviewnya yang banyak biar saya semangat ngetik (baca: minjam laptop) hehe..

buat yang review pakai akun FFn, saya sudah membalasnya via PM, ini balasan review buat yang nggak login

**yuuki to hi**

ya, sasuke emang sayang kakak, dan dia akan berusaha yang terbaik buat kakaknya #SasuAdikBaik

** Guest**

Iya ini udah di lanjut.

trus trims juga buat **Aiko Michishige, AprilianyArdeta, Deep'O'world, Dewi15, Ichiro Makoto, MimiTao, NaluCacu CukaCuka, narunaruha, NiPutuTrisnaJunayanti, princess haru, satansoo, sivanya, anggarada, sparkcloud0208, Uchiharuno Sierra, UzumakiDesy, uzumakinamikazehaki, viraoctvn, yassir2374, yukiko senju,** dan** zielavienaz96 juga claire nunnaly, FujoDeviLZ10, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, julihrc, Okada Hikami, wildapolaris, wintersubaki** yang udah meng-favoritkan dan meng follow cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna-san.

jumpa lagi, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu karena telat update. mungkin ada beberapa dari readers yang udah lupa sama nih cerita. kesibukan di dunia nyata membuatku nggak sempat nulis, trus gomenne kalau ini cerita kependekan, kurang asik, atau apapun itu.

Bow 90 derajat.

ok, kita lanjut aja ke cerita

* * *

Disclaimer:: I don't own the character. Naruto belong to Masasashi Kishimoto Senpai. I just own this strory

* * *

Aku tak tahu aku harus memasang wajah yang seperti apa hari ini. Pagi tadi aniki kembali menghampiriku, dan berkata jika semua ini belum terlambat. Ia mau menyerah asal aku mau berjuang. Huh, apa-apaan itu. Dia minta ganti posisi setelah semua ini? Harusnya dari awal kami ganti posisi, aku anak pertama dan dia anak ke dua pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak mungkin aku melawan takdir bukan?

Huft, tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya bahkan untuk sekedar merasa kesal. Jika saja calon suami naruto bukan aniki, aku pasti sudah menculiknya dari dulu. Dan ku pastikan calon suaminya itu tak akan merasakan yang namanya hidup damai di dunia ini. Hidup ini aneh bukan? Aku mencintai naruto dan dia menikah dengan kakak ku.

Aku menatap langit dari jendela kamarku, melirik pada awan-awan yang menggantung. beberapa ekor burung terbang bergerombol dan ada juga yang berpasangan. Bahkan burung pun memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Ah, sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini? Kulirik tuksedo putih yang tadi di berikan para pelayan padaku. Haruskah aku memakainya? Menjadi pendamping pria dari pernikahan gadis yang kucintai? Ugh rasanya aku ingin kabur dari sini. Dan lagi aku tak berminat menghadiri pernikahan menyakitkan ini. Apakah aku harus membawa seseorang untuk menemaniku? Mungkin bukan ide buruk.

* * *

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang terlalu antusias dan bersemangat melihat betapa indahnya suasana taman kota yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan yang elegan. Garden party, dengan tema putih suci dengan bunga mawar putih menjadi bunga utama. Setiap sudut taman dipenuhi mawar putih. bahkan meja-meja pun di hiasi mawar putih yang elegan.

Si gadis pink menarik tanganku mendekat padanya dan menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku dengan menjijikkan. tersenyum pada setiap undangan yang melewati kami. Namun kuabaikan saja tak ingin menanggapinya. Aku terlalu kacau bahkan untuk sekedar hadir hari ini. Buruknya lagi akulah pendamping mempelai prianya. Sepertinya semua penderitaan ini belumlah cukup untuk hatiku.

"Pernikahan yang indah ne, sasuke-kun" ucapnya dan mengambil beberapa cake di meja hidangan. Aku hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi. Sebenarnya pesta pernikahan ini akan sangat indah dan berkesan bila ini dilakukan untuk pernikahanku dan naruto.

"Bila nanti kita menikah, apa kau juga akan membuat pesta seperti ini juga untukku sasuke-kun" wanita ini cerewet sekali. Menyesal aku mengajaknya, mungkin harusnya aku harus memillih perempuan yang sedikit pendiam.

"Jangan bermimpi" hanya itu yang aku ucapkan, dan si gadis pink tertawa ringan menanggapi. Dia bodoh.

"Pasti kakakmu bahagia sekali hari ini sasuke-kun, bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya." Ucapan si gadis pink mengejutkanku. Apakah aniki bahagia? Apakah aniki mencintai naruto? Aku tak pernah tahu itu.

"Mereka dijodohkan" ucapku tak terima dengan perkataan sakura.

"Hontou? Ah, ku pikir mereka saling mencintai karena biasanya orang menikah karena saling mencintai. Ternyata di zaman sekarang ini masih ada saja yang namanya di jodohkan, seperti dorama saja" sakura sedikit terkikik menahan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Mungkin sakura benar, mungkin saja mereka saling mencintai. Haruskah aku mencari tahu? Lalu jika semua itu benar aku harus apa? Sekarang saja aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa?

* * *

Kini aku sedang berdiri disisi aniki bersama para undangan lainnya untuk menyaksikan upacara sakral pernikahan kakakku. Alunan musik nan mewah mengalun khidmat, orang-orang terdiam, mungkin berbisik lebih tepatnya. Di ujung sana seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang cantik tengah berjalan lurus kearahku dan aniki. Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut gaun pengantin yang melekat pas pada kulit kecoklatannya. Dan senyum manis tak lupa bertengger di wajahnya, senyuman indah untuk aniki. Dadaku kembali sakit, setiap langkah yang di ambil oleh naruto menghujam jantungku terlalu perih. Tak ingin menampakkan kerapuhanku aku memasang poker face terbaikku. Memandang angkuh terhadap semua orang yang tengah berbahagia dengan pesta pernikahan ini. Menjadi uchiha sasuke yang dikenal setiap orang sebagai manusia dingin.

Ku teliti lagi wajah naruto yang sedikit menunduk dengan rona merah. Mungkinkah ia malu? Atau gugup? Tapi sumpah demi apapun naruto cantik sekali hari ini. Gaun putihnya menggantung lembut seperti helaian sutera, dan di belakangnya karin yang juga bergaun putih mendampinginya berjalan dalam gandengan paman minato yang terlihat tersenyum tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Semuanya terlalu indah dan menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan sepeti upacara pernikahan sudah sering terjadi sebelumnya, paman minato menyerahkan tangan naruto pada aniki, perlambang penyerahan tanggung jawab dan perlindungan puterinya pada sang calon suami. Dan aniki menerimanya dengan seulas senyum simpul di bibirnya. Untuk sesaat aku berkhayal melihat diriku sendiri di posisi aniki. senyum miris akhirnya terpasang di wajahku, mataku memanas ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Tapi aku tahu aku harus kuat, tak mungkin aku merusak pesta pernikahan kakakku dan gadis yang kucintai. kucoba tegar dan kembali memasang poker face yang entah kenapa terasa berat untuk hari ini.

Mereka semua kini tersenyum. Aniki, paman minato dan bahkan naruto tersenyum. Jadi apa hanya aku yang bersedih di sini? Kini aniki membawa naruto menuju altar, aku dan karin mengiri mereka berdua meninggalkan paman minato yang tengah menyeka air mata bahagia. dan aku ingin kematian datang menjemputku di sini sebelum sumpah itu terucap, sungguh aku sudah tak sanggup.

"Uchiha Itachi" panggil sang pendeta dan aku menahan gejolak dalam hatiku agar tak menghancurkan pernikahan ini.

"Ya"

"Maukah kau mendampingi uzumaki naruto dalam suka dan duka, menjaga dan melindunginya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" jantung berdetak dengan keras, berpacu seolah menuju detak terakhirnya. Dan entah kenapa di sudut hatiku, aku berteriak pada aniki untuk berkata tidak.

"Saya bersedia" lalu pandangan sang pendeta tertuju pada naruto dan memanggil namanya. dan aku membeku.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Y-ya" naruto gugup? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu. dan ketahuilah bahwa aku jauh lebih gugup sekarang. Ku yakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. semua akan baik-baik saja. begitu caraku agar tetap berdiri di sini dan membiarkan semua selesai seperti seharusnya.

"Maukah kau mendampingi Uchiha itachi dalam suka dan duka, menemani dan melayaninya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta. Sesaat kulihat naruto memandangku, tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa ia butuh dukunganku?

"Saya bersedia" ucapnya bagai bisikan, namun kami bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku memang tak sanggup, ini terlalu menyakitkan. bahkan genangan yang sedari tadi ku tahan benar-benar mendesak keluar. hatiku benar-benar ngilu. sakit sekali, aku ikhlaskan pada tuhan bila ia ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang karena sungguh aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. bunuhlah aku di sini. dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. buru-buru ku hapus agar tak ada yang tahu.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, Itachi aku persilahkan kau mencium istrimu" tak bisakah pendeta sial ini menghilangkan bagian yang ini dari prosesi pernikahan? Ataukah dia tahu betapa sakitnya aku di sini dan ingin menambah penderitaanku di sini? Kupalingkan wajahku saat aniki akan mencium naruto. Aku tak ingin melihat. Berdiri di sini sudah cukup menyakitkan bagiku, apalagi melihat adegan itu. Tidak terima kasih,aku bukan masokis.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, mungkin aniki sudah menyelesaikan ciuman menyebalkannya dan aku memalingkan wajahku melihat keduanya. Dan aku harus menyesali tindakkanku. Itachi belum menyelesaikannya, ia tampak begitu menikmati ciumannya dengan naruto yang mulai saling melumat. Aku jijik dan aku ingin pergi. Sepertinya memang hanya aku yang terluka di sini. Jelas sudah itachi menyukai naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Aku ingin pergi, apakah aku pengecut bila aku benar-benar melakukannya?

Beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi kami dan memberi selamat untuk itachi dan naruto. Ditengah keramaian, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka, aku tak sanggup lagi. Kutarik tangan sakura yang tadi datang bersamaku, membawanya paksa bersamaku. Aku butuh pelampiasan, dan terima kasih untuk sakura karena sudah hadir di sini. Aku menyeretnya menuju toilet terdekat, menguncinya dari dalam. Sebelum sakura sempat berkata apa pun aku langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk membuka dan menerima kehadiranku.

Ciumanku semakin kasar dan penuh kemarahan, semua aku lepaskan pada si gadis pink. Kugigit dan ku hisap lehernya dan dia mendesah. Aku tahu perempuan ini sudah tak berkutik lagi di hadapanku. Dan dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di dalam sakura. Sakura menikmatinya begitupun aku. Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku dalam diri sakura, dan saat aku mencapai rasa tertinggi dalam diriku aku memuntahkan semuanya dalam dalam tubuh sakura tak peduli, apakah ia akan hamil setelah ini atau tidak.

"Hah.. aku tak menyangka kau akan menghabisiku sini. Hah.. sepertinya ciuman kakakmu yang panas itu bisa juga membuatmu hard. Kalau melihat adegan mereka, aku jadi tak yakin kalau mereka itu di jodohkan sasuke-kun" si pink itu terus saja bicara sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau berisik" makiku dan merapikan penampilanku.

"Haha, kau tak pernah berubah ne, sasuke-kun" dia memeluk lenganku sekilas, lalu kembali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Oh, ya ampun. Bagaimana ini?" teriaknya menjengkelkan "Kau membuat tanda di tempat yang tak bisa ditutupi sasuke-kun" dan dia berujar pura-pura imut di hadapanku.

"Itu masalahmu" ku tutup pintu toilet dan meninggalkannya di dalam sana dengan masalahnya. Aku harus segera pulang. Bermain dengan sakura tak sepenuhnya mengilangkan masalahku. Aku masih merasakan sakitnya. rasanya jantungku seperti berlubang. Ini seperti rasa sakit pada novel picisan yang sering aniki rekomendasikan padaku. Aku tak menyangka bila ternyata rasa sakit yang dulu cemooh kini terjadi padaku. bahkan aku merasakan yang jauh lebih sakit dari novel itu. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada si penulis novel.

"Oh shit" sesak di dadaku tak kunjung berkurang, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Perkataan sakura terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. 'Kalau melihat adegan mereka, aku jadi tak yakin kalau mereka itu di jodohkan sasuke-kun'

Benarkah begitu? Benarkah mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kalau begitu, berati perasaankulah yang salah selama ini. Akulah yang harus mengalah, aku yang memiliki rasa ini sendirian. Naruto mencintai aniki, dan begitu sebaliknya. Berarti keputusanku tak salah bukan?

"Sasuke ibu sudah mencarimu sejak tadi, sini kita foto keluarga" suara ibu mengusik lamunanku. Aku berjalan bagai robot mendekati semuanya. Sebelah kanan aniki ada ayah dan ibu, lalu di sebelah naruto ada bibi kushina paman minato dan karin. Aku mendekat kesebelah ibu, lalu si photographer meminta kami semua tersenyum menghadap kamera, namun sepertinya hanya keluarga naruto dan ibu ku yang senyum. Aku dan ayah hanya memandang datar dan aniki mengulum senyum samar di wajahnya.

"Naruto sekarang kau lempar buket bunganya ya. Kalau bisa arahkan padaku ok" selesai berfoto karin langsung menarik naruto menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berharap dapat buket bunga pengantin. Setelah menghitung satu sampai tiga, naruto melempar bunganya dan jatuh tepat dalam pelukan gadis berambut si gadis pink berisik yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyelesaikan beres-beresnya di toilet.

"Kyaa, aku dapat bunganya" sorak si pink heboh dan aku memutuskan untuk menyingkir. Tak ingin meladeninya yang berteriak seperti kucing minta kawin.

* * *

Para tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan tempat resepsi. Hanya tinggal kami di sini, aku ingin pulang, entah sudah berapa kali kata ini muncul dibenakku. Tapi ayah berkata kami akan pulang bersama dan melakukan makan malam keluarga sekaligus berbincang-bincang setelah bersatunya keluarga kami. Sepertinya ayah juga masih ingin menambah lukaku di sini.

"Hoi teme, hari ini kau aneh sekali" ini pertama kalinya dalam hari ini naruto bicara padaku, meski sebelumnya kami selalu bersama-sama dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Wajahnya nampak pucat, sepertinya pernikahan ini banyak menguras staminanya.

"Aku lelah sekali teme" ucapnya dan ikut duduk di sebelahku lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dan jantungku berdegup cepat karena aksinya padaku. Jantung bodoh, kau sudah tak boleh berdebar lagi karena istri orang, tolong hentikan sebelum dia mendengar debarmu yang keras itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Mentari senja menyapu hangat wajah kami. Beberapa orang hilir mudik membereskan peralatan sisa pesta. Ayah dan ibu kami juga sibuk, entah karena apa aku tak tahu. Suasana yang cukup romantis jika tidak mengingat keaadaan saat ini

"Akhirnya aku menikah muda dengan kakakmu, teme" gumamnya masih bersandar di bahuku. matanya masih terpejam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan di dalam sana.

"Apa kau bahagia, naruto?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu ku suarakan juga. Segala sesuatunya berkecamuk dalam diriku. Lama ia terdiam, seperti memikirkan dengan keras perkataanku.

"En, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi karena itu anikimu kurasa aku akan bahagia. Tapi jika yang kau tanya adalah saat ini, aku merasa biasa saja. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya dan memalingkan wajahnya menatapku lurus. Terlalu dekat untuk ukuran seorang teman. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya terasa menggelitik pipiku. Apa naruto ikut-ikutan menggodaku?

"Apa kau mencintai aniki, Naruto?"

TBC

Sekali lagi maafkan saya, menggantungkan chapter ini. Soalnya saya juga bingung lanjutannya gimana bagusnya. Butuh saran readers sekalian, gimana kelanjutannya.

Special Thanks buat

Aiko Michishige. AprilianyArdeta. Deep'O'world. Dewi15. Ichiro Makoto. Khioneizys. MimiTao. NaluCacu CukaCuka. NiPutuTrisnaJunayanti. Uchiharuno Sierra. UzumakiDesy. Yoona Ramdanii. akira suke. chy karin. justin cruellin. . narunaruha. princess haru. . satansoo. sivanya anggarada. sparkcloud0208. uzumakinamikazehaki. viraoctvn. yassir2374. yukiko senju. dan zielavienaz96. yang udah Favorite kan cerita ini

trus buat

AprilianyArdeta. Dewi15. FujoDeviLZ10. Jasmine DaisynoYuki. Khioneizys. NaluCacu CukaCuka. Okada Hikami. Yoona Ramdanii. claire nunnaly. julihrc. justin cruellin. . narunaruha. princess haru. satansoo. sparkcloud0208. viraoctvn. wildapolaris. wintersubaki. yassir2374. zea vaclav. yang udah Follow cerita ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna-san.

kali ini saya nggak bakal banyak cuap2

ok, kita lanjut aja ke cerita

* * *

Disclaimer:: I don't own the character. Naruto belong to Masasashi Kishimoto Senpai. I just own this strory

* * *

"Apa kau mencintai aniki?"

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat menanyakan itu. Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja, mungkin karena seringnya intensitas kemunculannya di otakku. Pertanyaan bodoh yang rasanya ingin kutarik kembali. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak memikirkan dengan serius pertanyaanku. Kami terdiam, hanya semilir angin yang sanggup memecah kesunyian yang mendadak mencekam bagiku. Kulihat Naruto menerawang memandang langit yang mulai gelap, gesture yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat mendapatkan pertanyaan sulit.

"Ah, kurasa aku~ aku tak yakin apa aku mencintai kakakmu. Hanya saja aku memang merasa nyaman bersama Ita-nii, dia seperti sosok kakak untukku. Tapi aku akan berusaha, kau tenang saja aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi kakakmu dan tak ingin dia tersakiti bukan. Aku akan melayaninya sepenuh hati, membahagiakannya, dan akan terus mendukungnya hingga maut memisahkan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir Sasuke, aku akan menjaganya sama sepertimu. Itulah janjiku padamu Sasuke" Dan Naruto tersenyum menawan di akhir kalimatnya, dan bias-bias kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Dan kalimat Naruto cukup memberikanku sebuah pernyataan bahwa aku kalah. Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menyuarakan bahwa dia salah paham, bahwa bukan itu yang aku maksud. Tapi mungkin memang Naruto mencintai aniki, menimbang kedekatan mereka sejak dulu. Rasanya memang aku yang harus berhenti untuk mengharapkannya. Karena sejak awal perasaanku untuk Naruto adalah kesalahan

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau menyakiti aniki-ku" Naruto mengangguk serius menanggapi pernyataanku, pernyataan itu juga berlaku untukmu aniiki. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila menyakiti Naruto.

"Oi, teme boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kulihat wajah Naruto kembali dekat dengan wajahku, nafasku memberat melihat wajah manisnya berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajahku. Dan entah kenapa ia memasang wajah sok serius yang terlihat menggelikan dimataku.

"Hn, katakan saja" lalu Naruto menghela nafasnya, terlihat menimbang antara mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau nampak berubah, kau melakukan apa yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Itachi-nii bilang kau sering pulang larut. Dan beberapa hari ini kau jalan dengan beberapa orang wanita. Itu aneh, kau tak pernah pulang larut, dan sepertinya kau cukup anti dengan yang namanya wanita" di akhir kalimat Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau cerewet sekali, aku tidak anti wanita bodoh. Kau pikir aku homo? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku mau dekat-dekat denganmu"

"Aku pengecualiannya, biasanya kau hanya bersamaku dan sekarang kau pergi bersama beberapa wanita dan itu aneh teme" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, entah kenapa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini membuatku melupakan rasa sakitku untuk sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku harus selalu jalan denganmu?" aku mencoba memancing Naruto, entah kenapa harapan sial itu muncul lagi, meski tak ada kesempatan untuk kuraih.

"Tidak begitu juga teme, tapi kau merubah sifatmu terlalu cepat. Atau― ah, aku tahu. Pulang larut, terus suka jalan sama wanita yang berbeda. Dari tanda-tandanya sepertinya kau baru saja ditolak. Ah, tapi siapa yang berani menolak Uchiha Sasuke yang most wanted ini? Aku harus bertemu dengannya" Naruto lalu menatap wajahku penuh selidik, dan perlu ku ingatkan dia tidak menjaukan wajahnya dariku walau sesenti pun.

Andai dia tahu bahwa aku begini karena dia, apa yang akan dipikirkannya?

"Ah, kau membuatku kesal teme. Jadi siapa wanita itu? Biar aku membantumu mendapatkannya. Apa dia tak bisa menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia dicintai olehmu." Naruto menatap mataku tajam, dan aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tak terhipnotis olehnya. Tubuhku tertarik untuk semakin mendekatinya, meraih pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Untuk kali ini, untuk pertama dan terakhir izinkan aku untuk egois. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku, dan tepat sebelum bibirku menyentuh bibirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku

"Wanita itu adalah kau Naruto" dan aku memejamkan mataku, tak peduli Naruto akan memandangku seperti apa, menganggapku apa, terserah. Aku tak peduli. Aku melumat bibirnya, menyalurkan perasaanku juga rasa sakit yang aku tahan. Ciumanku terasa menyakitkan, dadaku sakit tapi aku tak ingin berhenti, meski Naruto tak membalas. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Kau menangis teme" ucapnya saat aku menyudahi ciuman sepihakku. Aku hanya diam, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini sangat jauh dari karakterku. Aku tak pandai untuk jatuh cinta, dan aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya, wajah Naruto yang semula penuh semangat sekarang tertunduk. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Berakhir sudah, sayounara Naruto" Dan aku bangkit untuk berdiri. Namun gerakanku terhenti saat aku mendapati sosok yang sangat aku kenal tengah menatapku tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sana, nii-san" aku tak ingin terkesan dingin pada kakakku, tapi karena menahan getar tangis, suaraku jadi terdengar datar.

"Cukup lama untuk melihat kau menyatakan cintamu, Sasuke. Maafkan kakak, kakak bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maafkan kakak" ucapnya dan memelukku.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, tak baik bila Nii-san menangis seperti ini. Entah kenapa, kalian berdua meminta maaf padaku. Kalian tak salah apa-apa, tak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasi perasaanku ini, tenang saja. Menjadi melankolis tak cocok buatku, bukankah kau tahu sendiri aku ini sekuat apa. Aku pasti bisa menghapus Naruto dari hatiku, dan kau bahagialah dengannya. Dia sudah janji padaku, dan Naruto bukanlah seorang yang ingkar janji" Aku memang tak akan pernah bisa menyalahkanmu Itachi, karena biar bagaimanapun kau adalah kakak yang sangat aku sayangi. Makanya aku tak bisa merebut Naruto darimu, aku terlalu menyayangimu Nii-san.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sasuke" bisiknya. Dan aku mengangguk dalam dekapan kakakku.

Lalu tak lama, ibu datang memanggil kami. Semuanya telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke restoran milik Jiraiya, kakek Naruto. Semuanya sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dari pada busana formal. Dan aku memilih untuk memakai jeans dan kaus polo hitam polos. Kami membawa mobil masing-masing. Itachi bersama Naruto, Ayah berdua dengan Ibu. Paman Minato bertiga dengan bibi Kushina dan Karin sedang aku terjebak dengan perempuan berambut Pink yang entah mengapa ditawari untuk ikut oleh ibuku.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun pernikahan mereka tadi meriah ya. Benar-benar mewah, cocok sekali dengan image kalian sebagai keluarga terpandang, apa aku juga bisa mengadakan pesta seperti itu ya?" ucapnya berisik. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin sebaiknya tadi aku mengajak Hinata saja, sahabatnya Naruto, dia lebih pendiam dan tidak cerewet.

"Kau menyebalkan" cukup dengan dua kata itu untuk membuat Sakura terdiam. Kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya aku tak peduli.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai istri kakakmu itu, Sasuke-kun" bisiknya. Aku menengang, namun tak ingin menanggapi, biarkan saja dia dengan pikirannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke, terlepas kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi aku selalu melihatmu, sejak dulu, sejak awal kita masuk SMA. Hingga sekarang aku selalu menyukaimu, lihatlah aku Sasuke dan aku akan menghapus rasa sakitmu." Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan, menatap angkuh Sakura yang entah kenapa terlihat menyedihkan dimataku.

"Kau dan sejuta perempuan berisik lainnya, tak akan mampu menggoyahkan aku Sakura. Kau terlalu bodoh, bahkan sampai memberikan mahkotanya pada lelaki yang tak mencintainya, apa aku bisa percaya padamu? Kalian sama-sama mura―"

PLAKKK

Aku terkejut dan langsung menarik rem mobil kuat-kuat. Kulihat gadis yang sudah berani menamparku. Nafasnya terengah, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap marah padaku dengan wajahnya yang merah penuh emosi.

"Kau benar, aku bodoh mengharapkanmu selama ini. Bahkan pengorbananku kau anggap sebagai hal yang hina di matamu." Lalu Sakura mengambil Tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. "Terima kasih atas waktu behargamu tuan Uchiha yang terhormat" dan setelah itu pintu mobilku di banting sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura. Tak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Sakura aku langsung meninggalkannya.

Aku melaju dengan kecepatan diatas Normal, menyisip mobil ayah dan Itachi yang tadinya berada di depan. Tak lama, aku sampai di depan restoran bergaya tradisional milik kakek Jiraiya.

"Selamat Datang Sasuke" ucap Kakek Jiraiya dan langsung memelukku, aku cukup akrab dengannya karena Naruto sering mengajakku bertemu dengan kakeknya ini.

"Ugh, terlalu erat" kesalku karena pelukkan kakek Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu datang kemari. Dan dari tadi aku hanya melihat wajahmu yang biasanya suram hari ini semakin suram." Aku mendelik tajam kakek-kakek di hadapanku.

"Aku tak akan takut dengan deatglare bocah macam kau Sasuke. Sudahlah ayo masuk, kita tunggu yang lainnya di dalam. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebelum mereka datang" lalu Kakek Jiraiya menarikku masuk ke dalam restoran. Untuk pertemuan kali ini, kakek Jiraiya sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk pertemuan dua keluarga hari ini, yang pastinya akan berisi acara membosankan.

Aku dan Kakek Jiraiya memasuki ruangan seluas sepuluh tatami dan kemudian dia menutup pintu gesernya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menikah" bisik Kakek Jiraiya mengejutkanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Apa dia tahu?

"Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu Sasuke. Kenapa kau membiarkan Kakakmu menikahi Naruto, sejauh yang aku lihat selama ini, kaulah yang mencintai Naruto, atau mungkin aku salah lihat?" kembali aku di kejutkan oleh kakek mesum di hadapanku ini, dari mana dia tahu?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bisa melihatnya dari sikapmu. Sedingin-dinginnya manusia, pasti akan mencair saat dekat orang yang dicintainya. Asal kau tahu saja aku sudah lama memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu."

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, jii-san" mungkin mencoba untuk curhat baik juga untuk meringankan hatiku, rasanya aku juga sudah tidak sanggup menahan semuanya sendiri.

"Kalau kau bertindak sekarang, memang sudah terlambat. Pada awalnya ku pikir kalian berdua akan menolak, namun tak kusangka kalian malah membiarkannya. Memangnya kau dan Naruto tidak keberatan?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku memang keberatan, tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut kakakku, kau tahu sendiri betapa aku menyayangi kakakku meski dia sering menggodaku." Aku meletakkan daguku di kedua punggung tanganku yang bertautan di atas meja. Memandang serius kakek-kakek yang menjadi teman curhatku.

"Tapi, untuk Naruto entahlah. Kulihat dia senang-senang saja" tambahku di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah?" sekarang kakek Jiraiya yang memandangku terkejut. Aku hendak menanyakan kenapa namun suara langkah kaki memaksa kami untuk menghentikan percakapan ini.

"Selamat datang semuanya" sapa kakek Jiraiya ramah, memeluk mereka satu persatu dan aku hanya memasang wajah datar andalanku.

"Silakan duduk" ucapnya kemudian dan meminta para pelayan menyiapkan hidangan. Aku menatap semuanya tanpa minat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga pestanya. Cukup melelahkan juga ternyata" ucap paman Minato yang berada di ujung meja.

"Tapi syukurlah acaranya sukses, bukan begitu Kushina" ucap Ibuku. Dan percakapan basa-basi itu terhenti saat para pelayan meletakkan hidangan. Sushi, sashimi, udon, katsu, onigiri, ramen, dan bermacam masakan jepang lainnya terhidang tak menarik minatku. Aku memilih meminum ocha dan menikmati bagaimana teh hijau itu sampai ke lambungku. Ku perhatikan Naruto dan Itachi Nii hanya terdiam, tak bersuara. Apa mereka merasa canggung, ah sebaiknya aku tak usah memperdulikannya lagi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi hidangan-hidangan yang ada di hadapan kami untuk habis. Namun aku takjub melihat Naruto menyisakan ramennya, dan mengatakan dia sudah kenyang.

"Minato, akhirnya kita menjadi besan. Dan ikatan di antara keluarga kita akan semakin erat."

"Kau bicara apa Fugaku, aku sudah menganggap kalian keluargaku jauh sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Itachi." Lalu paman Minato menatap putrinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Akhirnya putri kecil ayah sudah dewasa" ucapnya dan memeluk Naruto. Kemudian Ayah dan anak itu menangis haru.

"Ya ampun Minato, jangan merusak pertemuan ini" bisik bibi Kushina dan melepaskan pelukan Ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku" ucapnya dan menghapus airmatanya. Ya biar bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah putri kesayangannya.

"Oh, iya setelah ini Naruto akan kuliah di Suna jadi bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya bibi Kushina. Rasanya aku tak ingin mendengar percakapan yang seperti ini. Dari tadi mereka hanya membicarakan Naruto dan Itachi di sini. Hanya sesekali Jiraiya Jii-san menatap iba padaku juga aniiki yang melirikku.

"Tenang saja Kushina, Itachi akan mengurus perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Suna, kami sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk tempat tinggal mereka di sana." Ibuku menerangkan

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" kulihat Naruto yang berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Seperti yang ku bilang dulu, aku lulus di semua Universitas yang aku masuki. Dan sepertinya aku lulus juga untuk masuk Oxford University, mungkin bagus juga untuk menjejakkan kaki di kampus yang menjadi kebanggaan orang Inggris"

"Oh, begitu ya" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang mendadak lesu. Ada apa dengannya. Tentu saja aku harus mencari tempat paling jauh agar bisa menghapus keberadaannya dari hatiku bukan.

"Oxford ya, kau memang pintar membanggakanku Sasuke" puji ayah padaku. Mungkin ini pujian pertama ayah untukku, tapi kenapa aku tak merasa senang?

Setelah itu semuanya sibuk untuk mengobrol, ayah dan paman Minato sibuk membahas tentang perusahaan dan bagaimana harga saham mereka menguat seiring pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto. Sesekali Itachi mengomentari kalimat mereka, sementara ibu, bibi kushina, dan karin sibuk menggosip. Sepertinya mereka menggosipkanku karena sesekali ku dengar namaku di sebut di iringi lirikan lirikan penuh minat yang mereka arahkan padaku. Sementara Naruto menjadi cukup pendiam malam ini, dia out of character dari dirinya yang selalu heboh.

"Sasuke, bukannya tadi kau bersama gadis berambut pink?" tanya Karin menyadarkanku dari lamunanku entah tentang apa.

"Dia ada urusan" jawabku singkat dan Karin kembali bergosip dengan ibuku dan Bibi Kushina. Bosan dalam ruangan ini aku keluar menyusul Jiraiya Jii-san yang sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku mendatangi taman tradisional yang terdapat ditengah-tengah restoran. Ada kolam kecil dengan beberapa ikan koi berenang di dalamnya. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang terbuat dari bambu dan menatap ikan-ikan koi itu.

Suara air yang jatuh dari kincir dan diteruskan ke sebuah bambu yang sesekali berdentang menjadi melodi penghantar kesunyianku. Jujur saja ini cukup menenangkan, memberi aku sedikit penyegaran yang sepertinya sangat aku butuhkan.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku terdiam di sini, hingga suara langkah tertatih dengan sepatu bertumit tinggi mendekatiku. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi kau akan ke Oxford?" ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga aku tak mampu melihat ekspresinya.

"Ya, aku ingin menimba ilmu yang lebih lagi" jawabku datar

"Jadi, kita akan terpisah jauh. Sayang sekali ya, aku sudah terbiasa selalu bersamamu. Cukup mengejutkan kau akan pergi jauh dalam waktu dekat" nada suara Naruto cukup sedih untuk di dengar, benarkah dia ini Naruto yang aku kenal?

"hn" tak tahu harus menjawab apa aku hanya menggumam tak jelas. Namun sepertinya tak mempermasalahkannya

"Jadi― Jadi benar, kau mencintaiku" tanyanya dan mengangkat wajahya yang tertunduk dan melihat mataku.

"Jika pun ia sekarang pun sudah terlambat bukan" ucapku mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya kau benar, semua sudah terlambat" gumamnya, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" aku mencoba untuk menatapnya

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke"

TBC

* * *

itu buat yang penasaran sama perasaan Naruto ai rasa udah punya bayangannya kan?

Review teman2 selalu ai tunggu loh... semua masukan ide dan inspirasinya sangat membantu ai dalam ngetik cerita.

ok, segitu dulu ntar yang review ai balas via PM

* * *

trims buat **Aiko Michishige AprilianyArdeta Cyclone Keviar Darken L Deep'O'world Dewi15 HyunnK.V Ichiro Makoto Ineedtohateyou Khioneizys MimiTao NaluCacu CukaCuka NiPutuTrisnaJunayanti Okada Hikami TikaChanpm Uchiharuno Sierra UzumakiDesy Yoona Ramdanii Yumi Kagura aiko no hime chan akira suke ayurifanda15 chy karin himekaruLI justin cruellin narunaruha princess haru sasunaru1106 satansoo sivanya anggarada sparkcloud0208 uzumakinamikazehaki viraoctvn yassir2374 yukiko senju zielavienaz96 **yang udah fav/allert cerita ini. trus juga **AprilianyArdeta** **Cyclone Keviar Darken L Dewi15 FujoDeviLZ10 HyunnK.V Jasmine DaisynoYuki Khioneizys NaluCacu CukaCuka Okada Hikami TikaChanpm Yoona Ramdanii Yumi Kagura claire nunnaly himekaruLI julihrc justin cruellin narunaruha princess haru sasunaru1106 satansoo sparkcloud0208 viraoctvn wildapolaris wintersubaki yassir2374 zea vaclav  
**yang udah follow cerita ai


	6. Chapter 6

Hai, jumpa lagi sama ai di fic ini. Sebelumnya ai mau kasih penjelasan dikit mengenai fic ini. ini karena banyak yang penasaran sooal sasuke dan perasaannya, ai mau jawab kalau itu hanya sasuke readers dan author yang tahu. Betapa merana dan sakit hatinya dia yang mungkin membuat Sasuke OOC ya itu hanya dari sisi sasuke yang tahu, sikap dinginnya membuat banyak orang tak tahu apa yang ada dalam hatinnya. Itachi mungkin tahu, tapi juga tidak semuanya karena tertutupnya sifat otoutounya itu. Jadi wajar jika selama ini Naruto nggak sadar, apa lagi naruto itu agak nggak peka, ok segitu dulu dari ai and enjoy the story...

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke"

Disclaimer:: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Warning:: SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru.

.

.

Summary:: Aku Pergi Menjauh. Merelakan Kakakku dan gadis pujaanku hidup bersama. Namun, sanggupkah aku menjalani hari-hariku nanti? Apa lagi kata-kata terakhir Naruto selalu terngiang di otakku "Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke" Apakah aku telah salah mengambil langkah?

.

.

**This is hurt!**

.

"Attention please, to All passenger of Japan Airlines , with flight number IATA xxxx destination London, to immediately towards the departure gate number 10 "

.

.

Suasana bandara Narita cukup bising terasa di telingaku. Kupasang Earphone di telingaku dan menutupi kebisingan yang kudengar dengan beberapa lagu. Aku berdiri dan mengecek semua barang bawaanku. Aku meraih tas sandang punggung milikku dan meletakkannya di punggung. Duduk santai untuk sementara membiarkan beberapa penumpang lainnya yang berebutan di pintu keberangkatan. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi yang terakhir, tak ingin berdesakan dengan penumpang lainya.

Kulirik smartphoneku yang sudah kubuat dalam mode penerbangan, disana ada foto seorang gadis bersurai blonde tengah tersenyum bodoh. Ah, sudah saatnya aku menghapus gadis ini dari hidupku. Aku terbang jauh untuk melupakannya. Di tanah orang yang tak ada kenangan aku dengannya. Semua tentang dia harus aku tuntaskan di sini, sebelum aku menjemput hidup baruku dan melupakan masa lalu.

Lalu aku membuka gallery foto milikku dan melihat beberapa foto, lalu mataku mataku tertarik pada sesosok kucing yang menatap angkuh pada kamera. Kucing berbulu kuning yang dihiasi belang-belang cokelat pada punggungnya. Ku sentuh layar smartphoneku dan memilih foto sang kucing liar menjadi pengganti wallpaper yang sebelumnya terpajang wajah rubah liar (?)

Terlihat dari sudut mataku pintu keberangkatan yang mulai sepi, aku melangkah menyandang ranselku dan memasukkan smartphone milikku ke saku. Aku menyadari tatapan para pramugari saat aku melewati mereka, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak suka diperhatikan terlalu intens oleh wanita, itu menggelikan. Tatapan mereka terlalu mesum untuk seorang wanita.

Aku duduk tepat di samping jendela, di bawah jendela ada beberapa petugas bandara yang sibuk entah karena apa. Kunyamankan sandaranku, dan mengabaikan pengumuman tentang keselamatan penumpang yang disampaikan si pramugari. Aku lebih tertarik untuk melamun dan memikirkan hidupku setelah ini.

Kurasakan pesawat mulai mengudara, beberapa rumah mulai tampak kecil dimataku. Saat itulah aku bisikkan satu kata untuknya yang akan kutinggalkan

"Sayounara, Naruto" bisikku lirih entah pada siapa. Membuat pemuda lain yang duduk di sampingku menatapku aneh, namun aku coba abaikan.

Aku ingat lagi saat keberangkatanku tadi, keluargaku dan Naruto mengantarku sampai ke bandara. Beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan beberapa kata bernada sedih padaku dan mendoakanku. Ibu berharap agar aku berhati-hati disana, jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Tak jauh beda dengan ibu, bibi kushina juga berpesan hal yang sama, namun dia juga menambahkan untuk berhati-hati dengan wanita bule di sana. Ayahku memasang wajah stoik seperti biasa, paman Minato memelukku seraya berkata hati-hati disana dan sampai bertemu lagi, kakakku kehilanggan ke-uchiha-annya dengan memelukku sambil menangis, membuat kami menjadi tontonan umum dimana dua pria dewasa saling berpelukan dan yang satunya menangis. Dia terus berbisik maaf dan aku menyayangimu. Lalu terakhir, berbeda dengan Itachi, Naruto justru menatap datar padaku. Seolah kepergianku tak berarti cukup banyak baginya. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam , dan kata-katanya malam itu terngiang lagi di benakku _**"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke"**__._ Aku terus memikirkan apa maksudnya berkata begitu dan meninggalkanku dengan pernyataannya.

Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatiku aku ingin dia berkata sesuatu untukku, sebelum aku pergi dan meninggalkannya selama beberapa waktu. Aku, tak tahu apa yang aku harapkan keluar dari bibirnya, tapi aku hanya berharap dia bicara dan mengatakan sesuatu. Agar kata-katanya malam itu menghilang dari pikiranku, atau setidaknya aku temukan apa maksudnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto memang enggan bicara padaku kali ini.

Lalu panggilan agar aku segera cek in pun membuat aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat aku merasakan sepasang lengan hangat memelukku, dengan diiringi suara terisak pelan dan air mata yang jatuh di bahuku. Aku membeku, tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah memelukku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya memelukku seperti ini di hadapan orang tua, mertua, dan suaminya.

"Bodoh" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Bodoh" bisiknya lagi. Aku yakin hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suaranya, mengingat suara Naruto sangat lemah dan berisiknya suasana di bandara Narita. Aku merasa seperti waktu berhenti antara aku dan Naruto. Kami terpaku di satu titik sementara orang-orang terus bergerak. Aku merasa sakit dan sesak namun aku tak mengerti kenapa. Semuanya terasa sangat lama dan menyiksa. Tubuh Naruto bergetar di punggungku, namun aku tak ingin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah dengan airmata itu. Aku tak ingin niat untuk memeluknya muncul dan menghapus tangisnya di sana, karena dia bukan gadis milikku.

Ada seorang pria di sana yang bisa menenangkannya dan menghapus airmatanya. Setelah kepergianku, tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menderita, itu harapanku. Aku hanya ingin kakak dan Naruto bahagia. Tapi, kenyataannya hanya mudah untuk diucapkan, namun sulit untuk dilakukan. Dengan berat hati, ku langkahkan kakiku dan secara perlahan pelukan Naruto terlepas dari tubuhku.

Aku memandangi awan-awan yang bergelantungan seperti kapas, terlihat lembut tapi sangat menyeramkan bila kau benar-benar masuk kesana. Keindahan yang kejam. Bosan melihat perpaduan warna putih dan biru yang menyakitkan, aku meraih penutup mata. Mencoba untuk tidak berpikir terlalu banyak, aku butuh sedikit istirahat karena aku terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

"_... thanks to Flight with us"_

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur hingga akhirnya terbangun aku telah tiba di tanah London. Beberapa dari penumpang sudah turun, aku meraih ransel yang ku simpan di kabin pesawat dan membawanya turun bersamaku. Ku matikan mode penerbangan smartphoneku dan mengrimkan pesan singkat pada ibuku bahwa aku sudah sampai di London.

Setelah mengambil koper milikku, aku segera melangkah keluar bandara dan menghirup lama udara London. "Selamat datang di hidup barumu, Sasuke" gumamku dan melangkah menuju taksi bandara yang telah bersiap menunggu siapa pun yang membutuhkan jasa mereka.

.

.

.

Kamar No. 313 di Shapire Blue Apartement inilah yang akan menjadi rumahku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Berada di lantai tiga belas di sebelah barat bangunan. Saat aku membuka jendela, kota Oxford langsung menunjukkan pesonanya padaku. View yang cukup cantik, untuk mengatasi rasa bosan dan mengistirahatkan mata. Sebuah balkon kecil dengan dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja bisa menjadi tempat yang menakjubkan bila aku ingin melepas stres dengan segelas ocha, seperti yang tengah aku lakukan saat ini.

Aku harus memulai hidup baru di sini.

.

.

.

Oxford cukup menakjubkan. Dua bulan cukup membuatku terpesona pada kehidupan di Inggris. Orang-orang di sini sangat terbuka, dan sangat mudah untuk bergaul, bahkan untuk seorang pria tertutup sepertiku. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui banyak orang, masalah seks tak terlalu tabu disini. Sangat mudah untuk mengencani wanita dan menidurinya, mungkin terkesan jahat tapi jika semua orang melakukannya atas dasar suka, apa itu masih jahat? Apa lagi aku membutuhkan hal itu untuk sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tapi bulan berada di sini tak ada perubahan berarti padaku, aku hanya menjalani hari seperti biasa, kuliah, kumpul-kumpul, semacam itu. Memang orang disini mudah bergaul dan aku memiliki beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa ku anggap teman, namun rasanya tetap datar saja. Mungkin karena aku masih baru di sini.

_**Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke**_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telingaku. Entah kenapa tak mau menghilang bersama bayangan wajah dan nama yang berusaha untuk tak ku ingat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir hidupku tak begitu mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Menyedihkan? Tentu tidak, sesuai misiku, aku di sini untuk menjelang masa depanku yang lebih baik. Lalu apa aku disini sudah bahagia? Aku juga tak tahu, jika ditanya soal cinta, aku punya banyak gadis yang menjadi teman malamku. Apa aku bisa mencintai salah satu dari mereka? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Ouh― Sasuke―" si gadis pirang mendesah di bawah kuasaku saat aku menamkan seluruh benih milikku tanpa ada penghalang. Aku melepaskan diriku darinya dan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, semoga si pirang sudah menghilang saat aku selesai mandi.

Seperti yang ku harapkan gadis pirang itu sudah tak ada lagi di apartemenku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di sana. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari ujung rambutku, tubuhku yang tetutup handuk nampak jelas disana. Lama aku termenung, lalu aku merebahkan diri diatas kasurku yang berantakan. Sisa-sisa pertarunganku masih ada di sana, tapi aku tak peduli.

Hampir setahun aku di sini dan sejak beberapa bulan lalu setiap malam aku selalu ditemani oleh wanita yang berbeda. Namun semakin hari, aku semakin tak menikmati permainanku lagi. Rata-rata para gadis itu hanya melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja, menggodaku lalu kami berciuman dan sisanya mereka pasrah. Apalagi sebuah suara selalu menginterupsi kesenanganku. Mungkin aku harus berhenti dulu untuk beberapa hari ini, sampai moodku kembali untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Libur Natal dan Tahun baru adalah liburan paling panjang dan cukup lama untuk ku habiskan seorang diri di apartemen. Terlebih lagi ibuku yang sudah mendesakku untuk pulang membuatku mengambil sebuah keputusan yang berani. Bagaimana tidak, aku memutuskan pergi untuk menghapus perasaanku yang aku sendiri belum yakin kalau perasaanku telah berubah dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk kembali lalu bertemu dengannya, yang mungkin saja akan menggagalkan usahaku setahun ini.

Namun salahkan rindu sialan yang terkadang hadir dan menyiksaku. Apa memang dari awal usahaku memang sudah sia-sia? Apa aku tak benar-benar niat untuk melupakan gadis itu?

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucapku saat aku memasuki mansion keluarga uchiha. Semua orang yang sudah berkumpul di ruang depan langsung menoleh padaku. Disana ada ayah, ibu, Itachi dan istrinya. Ibuku dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiriku dan memelukku seraya mengatakan "Okaeri" dalam sebuah bisikkan. Mungkin ibu terlalu merindukanku selama ini.

Setelah meletakan semua barang-barangku di kamar aku memandang langit-langit kamarku yang sudah setahun ini tidak lagi ku tempati. Saksi bisu dari semua tangis tawaku semenjak aku kecil. Tak ada yang berubah dari setahun yang lalu aku meninggalkannya. Bahkan debu yang biasanya berterbangan pun tak berani menempel di sudut manapun. Sepertinya kamarku di bersihkan setiap harinya.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku, menuju ruang keluarga. Dimana semuanya sedang berkumpul disana. Ibuku dan menantunya tampak asik bercerita, sementara Itachi dan ayah hanya diam saja.

"Ah, bagaimana harimu disana Sasuke" tanya ibuku saat sudah menyadari aku yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Baik kaa-san" jawabku dan langsung duduk. Mengambil segelas ocha yang ada di sana dan menyesapnya.

"Begitu, syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana kuliahmu, apa disana menyenangkan?" ibuku semakin merapatkan duduknya padaku dan mulai bertanya ini itu padaku, sementara tiga orang lainnya menjadi pendengar acara tanya jawab okaa-san denganku.

"Wah, ibu benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata Oxford begitu hebat, pantas saja kau susah sekalin untuk di suruh pulang" ucap kaa-san sedikit merajuk. Ibu salah, bukan pesona kota Oxford yang membuatku tak ingin pulang, tapi lebih keaadaanku yang belum siap lah yang membuatku tak ingin pulang.

"Kaa-san ke dapur dulu dan membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu jadi mengobrolah dengan yang lainnya" Kaa-san lantas pergi kedapur sedang otou-san juga ikut pergi menyusul kaa-san setelah mengatakan "ayah senang kau pulang" dan langsung pergi setelah ponselnya berdering untuk kali ketiga.

Aku merasa suasana agak canggung disini. Di depanku ada Itachi dan istrinya. Aku tak mau melihat mereka dan kedekatan mereka, aku memalingkan wajahku dan memainkan smartphone milikku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya ingin terlihat sibuk dihadapan keduanya.

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi, terdengar nada ragu-ragu darinya, aku mengangkat wajahku dari smartphone milikku

"Hn" tanggapku dan kulihat Itachi bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja" pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dan ambigu sebenarnya, jika dia tanya fisikku ya aku tak kurang satu apa pun aku sehat dan segar seperti yang terlihat.

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat" lalu aku kembali mengacuhkannya, dan kembali menatap layar smartphone milikku, beruntung ada pesan masuk disana, dari teman-temanku di Jepang yang mengabarkan kalau mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambutku.

"Bagaimana rasanya di Oxford teme, kau tahu aku di Suna merasa aneh. Kupikir dulunya kita akan sekampus, tapi tak kusangka kau malah mendapatkan kampus yang jauh lebih baik, haha" Istri Itachi berujar dengan tawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kita tak mungkin bersama terus kakak ipar" jawabku datar, dan Istri Itachi terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

"Haha, kau benar ne―" wajahnya menekuk dengan tawa aneh yang keluar dari bibirnya yang berusaha tak kupedulikan lagi artinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, kapan aku punya keponakan?" tanyaku pura-pura antusias.

"Oh, kami sedang menunggu untuk itu" jawab Itachi, dan tanpa bisa ku elakkan ada sebagian sudut hatiku yang bahagia mendengarnya.

"Berjuanglah kalau begitu" jawabku. Dan tak lama ibuku datang dan menyuruh kami semua menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga aku menikmati liburanku di Jepang, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membawa seorang perempuan kerumah. Dia adalah sepupu Naruto, Karin. Kami kembali bertemu dan Karin yang dari awal kuyakini menyukaiku membuatku mudah dalam mendekatinya. Kemarin kami baru saja melakukan kencan pertama di sebuah taman hiburan, menjelang Natal membuat beberapa taman di sulap menjadi arena taman hiburan dadakan. Aku yang tak ingin terlalu bersedih di sini mencoba untuk membuka kesempatan bagi Karin, dia tak seperti gadis murahan lainnya, dia sedikit banyaknya memiliki sifat yang tak jauh beda dengan 'dia'

Aku dan Karin bermain di kolam berenang rumahku, karena sebuah fakta yang cukup mengejutkan untuk seorang gadis yang berusia setahun diatasku itu, dia tak bisa berenang. Karena itulah aku mengajaknya ke rumah, dia bilang malu jika belajar berenang di tempat pemandian umum. Saat ini aku sedang mengajari Karin cara mengapung, sedikit bersyukur dia bisa melayang di atas air, yang berarti dia tak sepenuhnya perenang bergaya batu. Aku menaruh pelampung di tangan Karin dan menuntunnya untuk bergerak. Namun dia sepertinya cukup kesal tidak membuat pergerakan yang berarti, terlebih saat pelampungnya di lepas, dia justru semakin lama semakin tenggelam, dan hal itu cukup membuatku tersenyum geli.

Kesal dengan kemampuannya Karin mencipratkan air dengan tangannya ke mukaku, kesal karena kelakuanya aku membalasnya, tak ingin mendapatkan serangan balasan dariku, Karin berlarian dalam kolam yang hanya setinggi dada dengan aku yang terus mengejarnya dengan cipratan air.

Aku menyadari seseorang yang melihat kegiatanku dari sebuah jendela tanpa harus melihatnya, siluet rambut berwarna kuning terang miliknya cukup mudah untuk di tangkap oleh mataku. Aku tak ingin memerhatikan sosok itu dan memanggil sejuta kenangan dan keinginan yang ingin ku kubur. Aku terus mengejar Karin, mengabaikan si pirang yang melihat dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Karin-san, selain Naruto kau adalah teman wanita pertama yang pernah di ajak Sasuke main kerumah" ucap ibuku setelah latihan berenang Karin selesai, sepertinya gadis itu tak akan bisa berenang dalam waktu sehari.

"Hontou" ucap Karin bersemangat, cukup senang sepertinya dengan kata pertama yang di ucapkan Ibu, meski ada pengecualian sebelumnya.

"Hm, dulu aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa teman gadis Sasuke hanya Naruto saja" ucap ibuku lagi. Dua kali nama itu terucap, dua kali hatiku tergores lagi diatas luka yang sama.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bicara?" saat ini aku berada di kamarku, setelah mengantarkan Karin pulang kerumahnya.

"Bicara saja kakak ipar" jawabku, dan dia berjalan menghampiriku setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarku.

"Aku―aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke" ucapnya saat sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Hn"

"Tapi, sekarang kau sedikit berubah. Kau jadi lebih dingin sekarang, dan sulit untuk kudekati. Padahal aku ingin mendekatimu" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ingatlah sekarang posisi kita telah berbeda, kau bukan lagi gadis yang sama. Kau telah menikah, menjadi istri dari kakakku, kakak ipar" jawabku dingin, cukup sakit bagiku mengucapkan kalimat ini tapi kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari bibirku.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'kakak ipar' aku punya nama brengsek" makinya dengan nafas sesak, dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Namamu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar apa lagi untuk di ucapkan, kakak ipar" jawabku sinis, aku tak menyangka aku bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah membenciku, Sasuke. Apa menikah dengan kakakmu membuatmu membenciku. Kalau begitu, kalau begitu―" suaranya terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan "KENAPA DULU KAU TAK MENGHENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN ITU SIALAN" lalu suaranya meninggi penuh emosi.

Aku terpaku, tertegun ditempat. Aku merasa ditampar oleh kata-kata Naruto barusan, jadi apa maksud kata-katanya selama ini adalah―

"_**Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke"**_

"Padahal― aku saat itu menyukaimu. Sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Tapi― sikapmu yang biasa-biasa saja, tak menganggapku seperti selayaknya seorang wanita membuatku lelah dan berpikir bahwa― bahwa kau tak memiliki rasa yang sama padaku."suaranya semakin lirih dan bergetar di telingaku. Jadi, selama ini dia menyukaiku?

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku menanyakan padamu apa kau keberatan tapi kau menjawab hal itu tak apa-apa, karena itu adalah kakakku, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gusar, semuanya semakin berkecamuk di kepalaku.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku lelah padamu? Kau yang tak menunjukkan apa-apa membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tak mungkin terus mengharapkanmu seumur hidupku dan menjadikanku seorang perawan tua nantinya. Semua karena kau terlalu kaku" ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu mengatakan semuanya ini padaku sekarang? Apa kau ingin menyiksaku dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang akan terus menderaku" tanyaku dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Sama sepertimu yang mengungkapkan pernyataan cintamu tepat di hari pernikahanku, aku ingin kau merasakan kegilaan yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan sempat berniat kabur dari Itachi-nii lalu menyusulmu terbang ke London, bodoh. Aku bahkan sempat singgah dipencatatan sipil untuk mengambil surat cerai, brengsek. Kau membuatku ingin menghancurkan pernikahanku yang baru seumur jagung. Aku gila dan menjadi istri durhaka dalam hitungan jam setelah ikrar setiaku karena kau brengsek" ucapnya sambil memukul dadaku lemah, dan aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada gadis yang menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukanku kini.

TBC

thanks buat yang udah baca, gomenne kalau critanya kurang menarik atau membosankan, karena ai ngetiknya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. trims buat yang udah baca termasuk silent reader. trims juga buat yang follow/favorite dan reviewer yang tak sempai ai sebut satu-satu. *bow

trus terakhir ai masih menunggu review teman2 semua


	7. Chapter 7

_Tahukah kamu apa itu neraka? Neraka adalah saat kau terjebak janji sehidup semati dengan orang yang tak kau cintai sama sekali. Dan orang yang kau cintai berdiri di hadapanmu tanpa bisa kau raih lalu ia berpaling._

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai. I Just own this story.

* * *

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pria terbodoh didunia. Pria bodoh yang membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya menangis terisak dalam dekapanku. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya. Pengakuan Naruto cukup membuatku tertegun. Aku tak pernah tahu dia menyukaiku, atau mungkin aku yang tak pernah menyadari tanda-tandanya. Aku tersenyum getir, mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang ada di pelukanku. Meski sebenarnya aku sendiri juga butuh untuk ditenangkan.

"Baka, baka, baka… Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke brengsek" ucapnya lirih masih memukul dadaku pelan. "Aku mencintaimu tapi tak bisa memilikimu, aku bisa menyentuhmu tapi tak bisa meraihmu. Kalau saja kau mengatakan cintamu saat itu beberapa jam sebelumnya, sudah pasti aku akan kabur dari sana. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu lemah dan tak berani mengatakannya. Dan sekarang kita bertiga tersiksa karena cinta ini. Kau menyakiti aku, dan aku menyakiti kakakmu yang begitu baik padaku. Sekarang apa jalan keluarnya untuk semua ini"

"Ini memang sudah terjadi, dan tak ada jalan keluar untuk kita. Jalani saja pernikahanmu dengan kakakku, lupakan cintamu padaku dan berbahagialah. Maka aku pun akan bahagia untukmu" bisikku dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipiku. Untuk malam ini saja aku izinkan Naruto untuk melihat tangisku. Dia masih memelukku, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dadaku. Suara pilunya terus terdengar seperti rekaman kaset rusak yang terus mengulang.

"Tahukah kamu apa itu neraka, Sasuke?" suara serak Naruto kembali terdengar, aku diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dadaku dan menatap jauh kedalam mataku. "Neraka adalah saat kau terjebak janji sehidup semati dengan orang yang tak kau cintai sama sekali. Dan orang yang kau cintai berdiri di hadapanmu tanpa bisa kau raih lalu ia berpaling, lalu pergi menjauh untuk menghindarimu, hebat bukan, dan sialnya itu terjadi padaku." Ungkapnya setengah menggeram, kata-katanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku dengar. Apa dia sebegitu menderitanya? Tapi aku menjauh untuk kebahagiaannya, apa aku memang sudah salah langkah dari awal?

"Sekarang kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanyaku dan meraih wajahnya, menatap matanya tajam.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, kau tahu itu Sasuke. Kau adalah yang aku mau, tapi terlambat. Apalagi sekarang." ucapnya dan semakin merapatkan wajahnya padaku. Bersama dengan Naruto aku ikut memajukan wajahku, mengeliminasi jarak antara aku dan dia menyatukan kedua bibir kami. Naruto melumat bibirku lembut dan ku balas ia dengan kelembutan yang sama, tapi aku tak merasakan manis sedikit pun dari ciuman ini. Aku merasakan betapa pahitnya ciuman ini, tidak ada perasaan indah sama sekali. Ciuman ini membuat semua luka tersalurkan, lumatan bibirku pada bibir Naruto pun seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata Naruto, dan gadis itu terisak dalam ciuman kami.

"Hiks, kau boleh menganggapku rendahan setelah ini. Tapi aku tak menyesal sama sekali bisa bersamamu" dan kembali ia menciumku, ciuman kebutuhan yang selama ini aku dan dia tahan karena kebodohan kami yang tak pernah saling mengaku cinta. Saat ciuman kami mulai berubah panas, aku menghentikan semua kegilaan ini dengan paksa, aku memang mencintai Naruto tapi dia adalah istri kakakku. Kulihat Naruto memandangku penuh luka, lalu tangannya merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang kusut dan berdiri membelakangiku.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin untuk malam ini saja kau miliki Sasuke, hanya untuk malam ini. Tapi sepertinya harapanku terlalu berlebihan, aku sadar aku siapa. Aku sudah terikat dan tak pantas lagi untukku menjalin harapan bersama orang lain. Maafkan aku dengan semua kesalahan ini, ini memang tak seharusnya terjadi. Permisi" ucapnya dan hendak keluar dari kamarku. Aku segera meraih tangannya dan melihat matanya yang tengah berlinangan air mata. Kuraih tubuhnya dan kudekap erat-erat. Perlahan hangat tubuh Naruto menjalar di tubuhku, dan kupandangi wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lima jari itu, kini terlihat lusuh dan kusam. Ku cium kelopak matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, dan Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Kucium seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut, mulai dari kedua matanya, keningnya, pipinya, hidungnya, lalu terakhir bibirnya. Naruto pun menyambut ciumanku dengan gesit, dan hal itu membuatku teringat fakta bahwa Naruto pasti telah disentuh oleh Itachi. Tak ingin hal itu terlalu menggangguku aku pun melanjutkan ciuman kami. Dan saat itulah semua rasa yang ada padaku dan Naruto tersalurkan. Betapa kami saling merindukan satu sama lainnya dan betapa kami terluka karena cinta yang tak saling bersambut ini. Tak menyadari jika ada seseorang di luar pintu yang berdiri dengan kaki yang mulai goyah mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari dalam kamar ini.

* * *

Paginya aku terbangun dengan perasaan tak menentu dalam diriku, haruskah aku senang, sedih, atau apa? Kenyataan kalau Naruto mencintaiku tentu tak akan berdampak apa pun pada kehidupan kami. Ia akan tetap menjadi seorang istri dan Uchiha Itachi, dan kejadian setelahnya cukup membuatku sakit kepala. Aku telah menyentuh istri kakakku, cukup sudah title lelaki brengsek untukku. Aku mengacau untuk sebuah pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung. Sasuke bodoh, harusnya kau sadar lebih awal sebelum bertindak. Kenapa kau selalu menyesali apa yang kau lakukan di saat terakhir, apa benar kau jenius?

Suara langkah kaki kudengar mendekat, aku menyibak selimut yang ku gunakan. Sebuah boxer hitam untunglah masih terpasang di tubuhku. Pintu di buka dan kakakku masuk dan berjalan mendekatiku setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar.

"Huft, lihat otouto hari sudah siang dan kau masih bersemedi di kamarmu. Kau tahu ibu sangat khawatir karena kau tak kunjung turun untuk sarapan." Lalu ia berpaling menatap jendela kamarku yang masih tertutup tirai "Yare, kau bahkan belum membuka tirai hitam kamarmu ini." Itachi melangkah membuka tirai kamarku, aku menatapinya setiap langkahnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, nii-san" aku tertunduk menatap sprei kasurku lekat-lekat.

JPRET

"Kau tahu Sasuke, jika fans mu melihat fotomu yang ini mereka pasti akan histeris sekali. Haha" dia tertawa dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh. Dan lagi-lagi dia mengambil fotoku. Aku masih tak mengerti akan tingkahnya. Apakah Itachi sedang mencoba bertingkah seperti biasa?

"Aniki, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" dan aku memeluknya dari belakang, seperti kebiasaanku sewaktu kecil yang selalu memeluk kakinya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya dan menatapku bingung―tepatnya pura-pura bingung―aku harus ingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa kakakku memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan ekspresi yang sangat baik. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanku, dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. Benarkah selama ini aku menyayangi kakakku ini? Kalau iya kenapa bisa aku melakukan ini di belakangnya?

"Aku menyakitimu, nii-san" gumamku, dan dia diam. Lalu perlahan tangannya melepas kedua tanganku yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Lalu terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Mandilah, ibu menunggumu untuk sarapan. Kau lumayan bau, Sasuke" dan dia tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ku dan menutup pintu kamar. Dan aku menangkap sedikit getar di kedua bahu kakak yang aku sayangi itu.

Aku roboh kembali di kasur, kuraih selimut kusut yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang sudah aku lakukan malam tadi, aku melemparnya dan jeritan frustasi tertahan di tenggorokanku. Ini memang hari burukku, aku menyakiti dua orang yang aku sayangi secara bersamaan. Mungkin aku memang harus menghilang dari dunia ini.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya acara sarapan pagi ini berjalan dengan cukup normal hari ini, Itachi kakakku terlihat kembali seperti dulu, menggodaku dengan berbagai hal yang tak bisa kutanggapi dengan baik sebagai mana aku dulunya. Naruto juga, ia berubah kembali menjadi seperti Naruto yang aku kenal dan ia juga terlihat seperti istri yang melayani suaminya dengan baik. Tawa ramah dan hangat sesekali keluar dari mulutnya, mewarnai percakapan hari ini. Ibuku sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan menantunya dan ayahku memasang poker face seperti biasa. Semuanya normal, kecuali bila aku luput memerhatikan bahwa sesekali Naruto menatap sendu pada rotinya sekilas atau Itachi-nii yang seperti termenung walau hanya sesaat.

"Ne, okasan otousan. Aku mau bilang kalau ― aku― hamil" ungkap Naruto dengan senyum malu-malu dan kakakku yang memeluknya untuk memberikan dukungan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sukses terkejut, bahkan beberapa pelayan yang berada di sana juga menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Aku tersentak, dan nafasku tercekat. Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ini tidak benar, harusnya aku bahagia bukan? Aku― aku― entahlah aku tak tahu aku kenapa. Rasanya dadaku remuk dan mataku memanas. Harusnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku lebih awal. Cepat atau lambat tentu saja aku akan mendengar kabar ini, mereka sudah menikah hampir setahun lamanya jadi adalah hal wajar bila Naruto hamil. Tapi salahkah hatiku bila aku merasa sangat sakit?

"Wah benarkah, Kaa-san bahagia sekali mendengarnya Naruto. Selamat ya, nak?" ibuku memeluk Naruto erat dan penuh saying sesekali mengusap saying surai kuning Naruto yang tampak tersenyum manis. Benar-benar gambaran anak-menantu yang ideal.

"Selamat Itachi" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut otousan, tapi dari sorot matanya aku tahu otousan sangat senang dengan kabar ini. Aku mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaik yang bisa ku pasang, dan memberikan selamat pada keduanya dengan normal, dan kaku seperti ayahku. Beruntung aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap stoic seperti ini sehingga tak akan ada yang heran dengan nada bicaraku. Aku tak ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang merusak momen bahagia ini.

Lalu obrolan hangat seputar penyambutan bayi pun mengalir dengan lancarnya, meski pun sebagian dari percakapan itu bersumber dari okaasan. Dia tampak sangat bersemangat dan bahagia sekali dengan semua rencana yang sudah di susunnya.

"Lalu kita akan merenovasi kamar di sebelah kamar Sasuke untuk menjadi kamar bayi dan meletakkan aneka mainan yang bagus disana. Kau setujukan sayang" dan ibu menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja setiap rencana yang sudah disusun oleh ibuku.

"Tak perlu bersemangat begitu Mikoto, kehamilan Naruto juga masih baru. Sudah berapa minggu Naruto?" Naruto kembali merunduk ditatapi oleh mata kelam otousan, mungkin saja Naruto masih sedikit takut pada ayah. "Baru tiga minggu, otousan"

"Kehamilannya baru memasuki bulan pertama, sebaiknya tunda dulu segala rencanamu. Dan kau Naruto, kau tidak boleh sampai kelelahan. Dan juga apa kau sudah member tahu orang tuamu?" kalau aku dalam keadaan biasa mungkin aku sudah menampilkan raut tidak percayaku melihat otousan bicara sepanjang itu dan juga memberikan perhatian untuk orang lain.

"Kami belum memberitahu mereka, ayah. Rencananya kami akan memberitahukannya saat acara kumpul keluarga nanti." Kakakku tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang duduk tepat sebelahnya, dan Naruto balas tersenyum lembut. Mereka, benar-benar suami istri yang terlihat bahagia di mataku. Mungkin jika aku tak hadir membawa cinta untuk Naruto, hidup mereka pastilah baik-baik saja. Dan aku tentu bisa bersikap sebagaimana mestinya terhadap kakak iparku.

Aku telah menyelesaikan sarapanku yang terasa sangat pahit dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih bersemangat dengan obrolan seputar kehadiran bayi di keluarga Uchiha. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam tak ingin siapa pun menggangguku.

Dadaku masih sesak, entah apa yang aku sesalkan dari kehamilan Naruto. Semuanya wajar, mereka telah menikah. Yang tak wajar itu justru rasa cintamu yang tak pudar untuk istri kakakmu itu. Makiku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu dengan mudahnya bayangan semalam muncul dikepalaku saat Naruto mengaku cinta padaku.

Kami-sama aku tak ingin berharap apa-apa dari pengakuannya itu. Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri hatiku merasa tenang karena kata-katanya, cintaku bersambut meski tak berarti apa-apa. Lalu sekarang ia sudah hamil, bukan olehku tentu saja, karena baru malam tadi aku menyentuhnya, dan aku merasa semakin brengsek karena menyentuh istri kakakku yang sedang hamil muda. Ingin rasanya aku meminta Itachi membunuhku saat ini juga, aku tak pantas menjadi adiknya.

Aku menunduk dan terus memohon kepada Kami-sama, aku memohon agar cintaku padanya terhapuskan, agar dia menghilang dari hatiku, agar aku lupa akan semua rasa ku tentang dia. Aku sakit melihatnya terus seperti ini, ia semakin tak bisa lagi ku raih. Aku tak ingin lagi berdosa karena cintaku padanya. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dia dan juga kakakku yang tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku dan Naruto mungkin memang saling mencintai, dan akulah orang yang merelakan dan membiarkan Itachi menikahi Naruto, lalu setelah itu aku menyakitinya dengan cara yang sangat menjijikkan.

Terkadang aku berpikir andai aku lahir setahun lebih cepat, andai saat pernikahan itu aku sudah 18 tahun, aku pasti bisa menggantikan posisi Itachi, andai otousan tak terburu dan menunggu satu tahun saja pasti aku dan Naruto akan berakhir bahagia, dan itachi bisa mencari orang lain sebagai pilihannnya.

Tapi tak ada guna aku memikirkan semuanya karena semua sudah tak berarti lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Terus berada di sini tentu tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Terlebih, hatiku masih belum sanggup melihat interaksi antara Itachi dan Naruto. Seiklhasnya aku terhadap mereka berdua aku masih belum sanggup untuk menghadapinya. Semua terlalu berat untuk hatiku yang sudah mencintai Naruto sejak lama.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk" suara kakakku menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku tak sadar jika pipiku basah oleh air mata, buru-buru ku hapus dengan handuk dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelahnya aku melanjutkan kegiatanku, berpura-pura mengacak-acak smartphoneku yang sialnya tak ada satu pun aplikasi yang menarik minatku. Merasa kesal aku membuka gallery foto dan disana terpampang berbagai macam tampang teman inggrisku yang konyol.

"Sepertinya kau dapat teman baru ya di sana" ucap Itachi yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahku dan ikut melihat-lihat foto. Sesekali senyuman tipis terpasang di wajahnya saat fotoku muncul di hadapan layar. Menatap setiap wajah asing yang tak begitu ku kenal membuatku bosan. Mereka hanya kumpulan manusia yang mengaku sebagai temanku, tapi faktanya hanya sedikit dari mereka yang ku tahu namanya.

"Aku senang kau memiliki teman di sana, ku pikir kau akan menjadi seorang anti sosial dan hanya mengurung diri di rumah." Matanya masih fokus melihat layar, sepertinya wajah teman baruku cukup menarik minatnya.

"Aku bukan kau tahu" ucapku ketus dan tawa menyenangkan keluar dari sela bibirnya, lalu mengacak tatanan rambutku.

"Kau benar, kau jauh lebih baik dariku." Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti gumaman bagiku. Tapi aku tak pernah lebih baik darimu, aku tak sebaik itu. Apa yang akan kau pikirkan tentangku jika kau tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan pada istrimu yang hamil muda.

"Andai aku memang sebaik itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku jahat padamu Nii-san" aku menunduk, kubiarkan smartphoneku tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah Sasuke. Aku sadar betapa kau mencintai Naruto, dan aku malah menyanggupi pernikahan ini karena aku tak begitu berani menentang otousan. Maafkan aku untuk luka yang aku buat padamu Sasuke" Itachi merengkuh tubuhku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya yang terakhir kurasakan saat aku masih SMP, itu karena aku malu dipeluk olehnya. Tapi hari ini aku ingin menyandarkan tubuhku di dada bidangnya, dan melesakkan semua perasaan gundahku padanya. Karena selama ini memang hanya dia yang selalu ada untukku.

"Kau kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, jadi jangan pernah berkata begitu. Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik dan kau tahu itu" Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai lembut punggungku. Entah apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku hingga dia tersentak seperti itu. "Aku adalah saudaramu satu-satunya wajar bila kau mengatakan aku saudara terbaikmu, tapi aku tetap bukan kakak yang baik. Harusnya aku memberikan kebahagiaan bagimu, bukan memberikan luka seperti ini"

"Ini salahku, aku yang tak berani mengatakannya pada ayah dan Naruto sebelum pernikahan kalian. Kau tahu, Naruto bilang dia lelah padaku. Jadi, kurasa pilihannya memang tepat untuk menikah denganmu. Aku terlalu menjaga gengsiku untuk mengatakan aku mencintainya, aku terlalu berbangga dengan sikap datarku sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke" lalu aku menatap wajah kakakku lekat-lekat. Lalu tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang selama ini berkecamuk di hatiku kembali muncul.

"Nii-san, apakah di dalam hatimu kau― apa kau mencintai Naruto?" Mata Itachi melebar lalu ia mengarahkan pupil hitamnya kesudut ruangan, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya milikku. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dan mengatakan "Aku harus berangkat kerja" dan setelah itu meninggalkanku dengan satu jawaban yang meyakinkanku dari sikap Itachi yang langsung berubah.

TBC

* * *

Ok minna, Syukurlah Ai bisa selesaikan satu chapter lagi untuk fic ini. Kita semua sudah tahu perasaannya Naruto, lalu tinggal Itachi nih.

Q : Apakah Itachi suka sama Naruto?

Answer:

Sasu : Jangan, aku tak mau tambah menderita di fic ini.

Ita : Iya, aku ingin lihat wajah menderitamu yang manis otouto

Sasu : (Amaterasu)

Naru : Gimana enaknya Ai-Chan deh, aku ikhlas kok di cintai mereka berdua (Senyum ala Harem)

ItaSasu : #$%^&amp;*(

* * *

Special Thanks buat **Aiko Michishige aiko no hime chan akira suke AprilianyArdeta chy karin Cyclone Keviar Dahlia Lyana Palevi Darken L Deep'O'world Dewi15 .10 HafizaKun HyunnK.V Ichiro Makoto Ineedtohateyou justin cruellin Khioneizys MimiTao NaluCacu CukaCuka Namikaze Otorie narunaruha NiPutuTrisnaJunayanti NunnaLavenderGirls14 Okada Hikami princess haru sasunaru1106 satansoo sivanya anggarada sparkcloud0208 TikaChanpm uchiha hana hime Uchiharuno Sierra UzumakiDesy uzumakinamikazehaki viraoctvn Vivinetaria yassir2374 Yoona Ramdanii yukiko senju Yumi Kagura Za666 zielavienaz96 **yang udah Favorite kan cerita ini

trus buat **kira Hikari406 AprilianyArdeta Cyclone Keviar Dahlia Lyana Palevi Darken L Dewi15 FujoDeviLZ10 HyunnK.V Jasmine DaisynoYuki Khioneizys NaluCacu CukaCuka NunnaLavenderGirls14 Okada Hikami TikaChanpm Vivinetaria Xiaooo Yoona Ramdanii Yumi Kagura Za666 claire nunnaly .10 himekaruLI julihrc justin cruellin miskiyatuleviana narunaruha princess haru sasunaru1106 satansoo sparkcloud0208 uchiha hana hime viraoctvn wildapolaris wintersubaki yassir2374 zea vaclav **yang udah Follow cerita ini.

Dan juga buat yang review akan ai balas reviewnya via PM.


	8. Chapter 8

**hallo minna,,, lama tak jumpa ne...**

**ok, Ai tahu ini udah lama banget, tampa banyak bacot let go to the story**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Aku tak tahu harus apa, dan bagaimana. Semua telah terjadi dan menjadi begitu terlambat kini. Tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, bahkan memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka, orang-orang yang aku cintai.

Apakah aku juga mencintainya? Maafkan aku Sasuke, karena jawabanku adalah iya.

Special Itachi POV

Hari itu adalah itu adalah hari yang menjungkir balikkan hatiku. Hari paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan bagiku. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku dapat menikahi wanita yang paling aku cintai, dan menyakitkan karena wanita yang ku nikahi tak menyintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Dan malam pengantin yang harusnya indah berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia terisak menceritakan betapa sesaknya hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-nii, aku begitu menyedihkan" gumamnya, dan aku memeluknya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hn"aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkannya. Aku tak terlalu pandai dalam menghibur wanita yang menangis.

"Aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku belum mencintaimu tapi aku akan berusaha, jadi ku mohon bantu aku. Buat aku mencintaimu dan melupakan adikmu yang brengsek itu. Si bodoh yang baru menyatakan cinta setelah aku jadi milikmu. Si bodoh yang―sukses memporak porandakan hatiku." Isaknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Meski aku mengetahui cinta Naruto bukan untukku, kenapa rasanya tetap menyakitkan?

"Jangan begitu Naru, itu tak adil untukmu dan Sasuke. Tetaplah seperti ini, jika kau memang mencintainya aku tak apa. Dan jika Sasuke mencintaimu aku juga tak mengapa, karena aku tahu kalian memang saling mencintai, anggap saja ini hukuman bagiku karena tak bisa menyatukan kalian, dan juga atas kelancanganku telah mencintaiku. Dan jika kau mau berbaik hati padaku, aku ingin setitik saja tempat di hatimu untukku, menerimaku sebagai suamimu, itu saja aku sudah bahagia" aku mengusap punggungnya dan isak tangisnya mulai mereda.

"Kau memang baik, Itachi-Nii. Kau kakak terbaik kami miliki. Aku menyayangimu" dan ia memelukku erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Dan sisa malam itu kami habiskan dengan tidur tanpa satu pun aktivitas wajib pengantin baru.

Paginya sinar matahari menusuk penglihatanku, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku setelah bangun aku lansung disuguhi pemandangan cantik dari wajah orang yang kusayangi. Naruto tertidur dalam dekapanku.

"Naruto bangun, ini sudah pagi"dan tubuhnya menggeliat kembali menyamankan diri dari guncangan tanganku.

"Ayolah Naruto, bukannya kau ingin ikut mengantar Sasuke ke bandara hari ini" ujarku dan sukses membuat kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Sepertinya nama Sasuke adalah mantra tersendiri baginya.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku siapkan dulu air untukmu mandi" ia pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai berkemas, Naruto tak menunjukkan perubahan mimik yang berarti. Ia melayaniku dengan baik, sosok istri teladan dan impian setiap pria ya idaman setiap pria andai luka itu tak ada di sorot matanya. Membuatku ikut merasakan sakit yang ia rasa.

Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orang yang kau sayangi tapi ia menderita dalam melakukannya. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil menahan tangis yang terasa berat dan ingin menetes dari matanya. Memasangkan dasi di leherku dengan tangan bergetar menahan sakit didadanya. Wajah kosongnya menampilkan senyum hambar yang menyakitkan. Gadis ceria itu berubah jadi pemurung di tanganku.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri Naruto. Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membahagiakanku"

Ia tercekat, dan tak lama bahu itu pun bergetar. "Aku, aku tak ingin memaksakan diri. Aku hanya mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Melakukan yang terbaik yang ku bisa. Melayanimu sebaik mungkin, inilah janjiku pada diriku sendiri, padamu, dan juga pada Sasuke. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi istri terbaik bagimu. Dan aku akan melakukannya, jadi mohon bantu aku, itachi-nii"

"Andai aku memiliki kuasa untuk berubah, aku ingin sekali memiliki keberanian untuk menyatukan kalian dan mencera―"

"Sst―jangan teruskan, jangan teruskan. Karena aku tak mau tergoda dan memintamu benar-benar melakukannya. Itu hanya akan menjadi solusi terbodoh yang pernah ada. Dan itu tak adil untukmu, meski aku menginginkannya, kumohon jangan pernah melakukannya. Pikirkan apa akibatnya baik-baik, kita baru menikah kemarin, Nii-san"

Aku dan Naruto pun keluar, di ruang tamu semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk mengantar Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tertekuk dalam seolah tak ingin melihat kedatanganku dan Naruto. Dan dengan sengaja ia beranjak seraya menyeret kopernya.

"Ah, pasangan pengantin baru kita akhirnya keluar juga" kekeh bibi Kushina, yang juga disambut dengan senyum yang lainnya.

"Kau ini seperti tak pernah mengalaminya saja, Kushina" seru Kaa-san menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawakan mereka lagi, nanti mereka jadi tambah malu" ujar paman Minato mencoba mengakhiri candaan mereka terhadap kami.

Sepanjang perjalanan percakapan hanya di dominasi oleh para orang tua minus ayah yang fokus menyetir. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bersuara bila di tanya.

Sampai di bandara kami tak kuasa melepaskan kepergian Sasuke ke negeri yang jauh dari jangkauan kami. "Kau hati-hati di sana Sasuke, jaga diri. Makan yang teratur, istirahat yang cukup dan selalu perhatikan kesehatanmu" bisik Kaa-san sambil memeluk Sasuke lalu melepaskannya.

Ayah memeluknya singkat dan berbisik "Jaga dirimu" lalu paman Minato dan bibi Kushina bergantian memeluk Sasuke. Sedang aku tak kuasa menahan sesak di hatiku melepas kepergian Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin hanya kami bertiga yang tahu betapa pahitnya perpisahaan yang terjadi sedangkan masalah di antara kami masih belum mendapatkan jalan keluar. Atau inilah cara Sasuke melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini" Sasuke bergerak risih dalam pelukanku. Ia selalu begitu, merasa risih bila aku memperlakukannya seperti bocah di hadapan orang lain. Tapi hari ini aku tidak sedang menggodanya, aku benar-benar menyesal tak memberikan yang terbaik baginya.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku malu" ucapnya datar dan aku melepasnya. Entah kenapa kata-katanya sedikit menusuk dadaku. Lalu aku memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Sasuke. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak. Mereka saling menatap penuh luka dan aku benci mengakui fakta akulah yang menyebabkan luka di antara keduanya.

"Bodoh…" gumam Naruto saat Sasuke beranjak karena panggilannya untuk cek in sudah mengudara. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto menabrakkan dirinya di punggung Sasuke, dan terisak di sana sambil memeluk punggung lebar yang tak kunjung berbalik itu.

"Apa" suara datar itu terdengar di telingaku.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata bodoh juga, Sasuke" Suara Naruto bergetar mengucapkannya, dan kurasa Sasuke juga tahu kalau Naruto mengucapkannya sambil menahan tangisnya. Tak lama Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di sana, dan aku menghampirinya membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Membiarkannya menangis terisak dalam pelukanku, disaksikan tatapan heran orang tuanya dan orang tuaku.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Apa kau begitu menyayangi Sasuke, Naruto" aku tak tahu harus mengartikan apa kata-kata ibuku pada Naruto.

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke semuanya di kediaman Uchiha kembali terlihat 'normal'. Pagi-pagi Naruto menyiapkan air untuk mandiku, memilihkan baju untuk ku pakai kerja. Lalu ia sendiri bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus, dan setelahnya membantu Kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan. Kami makan dengan tenang, khas uchiha. Setelah selesai aku pun mengantarnya ke kampus lalu setelahnya aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju kantor. Lalu sorenya Kaa-san rutin menelpon Sasuke menanyakan kabarnya .

Semua memang berlalu normal andai aku tak merasakan tatapan mata yang kosong itu saat memandang dunia yang terus berlalu disekitarnya. Semua akan terasa baik-baik saja andai aku mendengar jiwa dalam tawanya. Atau bahkan aku tak merasakan bahwa setiap senyum yang ia tampilkan adalah senyum yang diselimuti bayang-bayang luka di hatinya.

Terkadang aku melihatnya memasakkan sesuatu untuk kami dengan airmata dan isak tangis yang coba di tahannya. Aku juga beberapa kali memergokinya termenung disela-sela kegiatannya. Bagaimana ia berusaha mengikuti alur yang berlalu disekitarnya membuatku miris, mungkin harusnya aku memang menolak permintaan ayah dan menjadikan Sasuke suami untuk Naruto.

Lalu satu hal perubahan lain yang sangat terasa pada diri Naruto. Dia berubah menjadi seperti Uchiha lainnya. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya, menanggapi bila ada yang bertanya atau ingin sekedar bertegur sapa dengan seluruh penghuni rumah. Tak ada lagi candaan atau gurauan hangat yang sering ia ucapkan seperti saat dulu ia biasa berkunjung sebagai sahabat Sasuke.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan hampir sepuluh bulan pernikahanku dengan Naruto, malam ini masih seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak ada perubahan berarti, Naruto melayaniku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dengan seulas senyum simpul menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukku. Dan setelahnya kami turun untuk makan malam bersama. Disana telah duduk ayah dan ibuku, tersenyum simpul menatap kami berdua.

"Kalian masih tetap mesra seperti awal pernikahan kalian ya, keluar kamar selalu bersama" puji ibuku pada kami berdua. Naruto tersenyum canggung menghadapi godaan itu, sementara aku mendorong salah satu kursi untuknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kapan aku akan menimang cucu?" pertanyaan Kaa-san membuatku terkejut dan menghentikan Naruto yang hendak menyendokkan nasi di piring.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, kalian kan tahu Kaa-san benar-benar ingin mendengar tangis seorang bayi di rumah kita yang sepi ini. Kehadiran seorang bayi pasti akan membuat rumah jadi ramai" celetuknya lalu menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

Aku menatap Naruto yang tampak tertunduk menyembunyikan setiap ekspresi apapun itu yang terpancar di wajahnya. Mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua aku pun memberikan sebuah tatapan yang berharap Kaa-san mengerti maksudku bahwa aku tak ingin membahasnya.

Tapi sepertinya ibuku tak menghiraukannya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Tentu Kaa-san, kami akan berusaha doakan saja" ucapnya dan tersenyum menatap Kaa-san yang nampak bahagia dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau memang menantuku yang pengertian, tak seperti anakku yang dingin itu" ledek Kaa-san padaku.

Selesai makan malam kami melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Naruto dan Kaa-san merapikan peralatan makan dan aku serta ayahku kembali ke ruangan masing-masing melakukan sisa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Lama berkutat dengan pekerjaanku aku pun tak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah masuk ke ruangan kami dan duduk di atas tempat tidur kami menatap punggungku.

"Kau ingin ganti baju? Baiklah aku keluar dulu" aku pun menutup laptopku dan membiarkannya dalam mode sleep, tapi tangan Naruto yang meraih baju yang ku pakai menghentikanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, tak biasanya dia begini.

"Mengenai permintaan orang tuamu, bagaimana menurutmu Nii-san" tanyanya dengan nada gugup yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk hal yang tak bisa kau sanggupi Naruto" aku memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa ku bagi padanya, mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san sepertinya benar-benar mengharapkannya Nii-san" bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan orang lain Naru. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti dia pasti akan lupa" hiburku namun sepertinya dia masih memikirkannya.

"Hampir sepuluh bulan aku menjadi istrimu dan belum sekalipun aku menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istrimu. Aku jahat karena membuat suami tak bisa menyentuhku. aku―"

"Ssst, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya selama kau terpaksa dan tak menginginkannya. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu" potongku menghentikan celotehannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Nii-san. Aku yakin aku siap. Sepuluh bulan ini aku selalu mempersiapkan diriku andai kau memintaku untuk melakukannya" aku tahu dia berbohong, bagaimana mungkin dia siap sementara tangannya bergetar, dan bibir itu masih memanggilku Nii-san. Aku hanya seorang kakak bagimu Naru, dan tak ada kakak yang menyentuh adiknya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Kita tak akan melakukannya selama kau tak menyukaiku dan menginginkanku.

"Aku menyu―"

"Sebagai seseorang yang kau anggap kakak, aku tahu itu" potongku

"Kau menyebalkan, bagaimana kau tahu perasaanku. Setiap orang bisa berubah. Aku menyukai adikmu, aku tak memungkirinya, tapi meski hanya sedikit aku punya perasaan sayang yang lain padamu Itachi. Jadi tolong bantu aku agar ia bisa terus bertumbuh dan aku bisa mencintaimu layaknya seorang istri pada suaminya. Bantu aku agar aku menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya."

Aku tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa setiap ucapan Naruto, terlebih dengan wajahnya yang kini berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Membuat naluriku ingin menghapus setiap jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam menanti apa yang akan terjadi antara aku dan dia. Perlahan aku mengecup bibir lembutnya, dan secercah luka terasa di sana. Bagaimana dia terluka dan menderita aku dapat merasakannya. Bibir kami saling melumat dengan lembut, berbagi setiap kepedihan yang kami rasakan.

Secercah airmata menginterupsi ciumanku dengannya, ia menatapku penuh luka. Menyeka air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Jangan berhenti" bisiknya dan kembali meraup bibirku, melampiaskan setiap perasaan sakitnya lewat ciumannya. Sedikit isak tangis terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" ucapku sambil menatap kedua matanya yang di penuhi air mata.

"Tidak, aku harus belajar mencintaimu. Aku harus bisa menerimamu. Aku ingin bahagia dan meniti masa depanku denganmu" dan kami kembali saling melumat, mengikuti setiap naluri alamiah yang menuntun kami untuk melewati sebuah malam yang panjang dan panas. Di iringi air mata rasa sakit dan gairah. Semuanya bersatu malam ini, memberikan yang terbaik yang mampu kami berikan untuk pasangan masing-masing. Dan pergumulan kami di akhiri dengan desahan panjang Naruto menyebut namaku, memberikan rasa hangat di hatiku. Aku menutup tubuh telanjang kami berdua, memeluk tubuh polos istriku dalam dekapanku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto." Bisikku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hm" gumamnya dan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. Aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali baginya, pengalaman pertama selalu menjadi hal yang menyakitkan bagi setiap wanita, aku akan membantu dan melayaninya besok, janjiku sebelum aku terlelap.

Paginya aku terbangun dengan Naruto yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Dengan hati-hati aku menggeser tubuhnya, memunguti setiap pakaian kami yang berserakan dan menumpuknya dalam keranjang. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lengket. Selesai mandi aku membawa tumpukan pakaian kotor menuju ruang cuci dan setelahnya menuju dapur.

Aku mungkin jarang memasak, tapi aku bisa membuat beberapa hidangan. Membuat sandwich, omelet ditambah dengan aneka juice bukan hal yang susah untukku. Selesai aku meletakkan semua hidangan diatas meja.

"Tumben pagi-pagi kau ada di dapur Ita-kun. Mana Naru-chan?" ibuku muncul dari pintu dapur memperhatikanku yang masih menata hidangan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu saja, otousan sudah bangun?"

"Tou-san mu sudah berangkat pagi sekali. Katanya dia ada jadwal ke Fukuoka hari ini"

"oh, begitu ya"

Aku meninggalkan Kaa-san sendirian untuk membangunkan Naruto. Mungkin saja gadis itu masih lelah dan mungkin meminta untuk layanan kamar pagi ini. Memikirkannya membuatku terseyum sendiri. Sampai di sana aku melihat dia sudah bangun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kasur. Apa dia tak bisa bergerak? Apa aku sekasar itu?

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku menghampirinya

"Sedikit" wajahnya memerah lucu saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu mempesona di mataku hari ini. Membuatku ingin menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu kasar melakukannya" aku meringis membayangkan apa yang sudah aku lakukan dan bagaimana rasanya bagi Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa kau ingin sarapan di kamar saja? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau" tawarku dan Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa"

Setelahnya kami melanjutkan sarapan bertiga. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang suasana pagi ini memang terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Lalu semuanya berjalan seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya menjadi sosok istri idaman, meski luka itu masih tetap bertahan di hatinya. Tapi aku tahu dia berusaha, berusaha sangat keras untuk mencoba menerimaku.

Lalu kabar kepulangan Sasuke menjadi embun penyejuk di keluarga kami. Setahun setelah kepergiannya membuat kami semua rindu akan kepulangannya. Kami menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat.

Sasuke berubah aku tahu itu. Sasuke memang tak banyak bicara, hingga tak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sasuke mungkin minim ekspresi, tapi bukan berarti dia adalah zombie yang tak bisa menampilkan mimik di wajahnya. Tapi kini ekspresinya lebih datar dari yang sebelumnya, dan auranya terasa lebih dingin dari dia yang biasa. Mungkin orang biasa tak mengenali perubahannya, tapi aku kakaknya dan aku tahu dia berubah. Dan aku bersumpah Naruto pun bisa merasakannya. Saat Kaa-san meninggalkan kami bertiga aku merasa suasana diantara kami menjadi canggung

"Sasuke" panggilku, dengan nada ragu-ragu yang terasa aneh bagiku, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari smartphone yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

"Hn" tanggapnya dan aku bergerak tak nyaman tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja" pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dan ambigu sebenarnya, aku bahkan berfikir tak perlu menanyakan pertayaan basa-basi seperti ini.

"Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat" lalu ia kembali mengacuhkanku, dan menatap layar smartphone miliknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya di Oxford teme, kau tahu aku di Suna merasa aneh. Kupikir dulunya kita akan sekampus, tapi tak kusangka kau malah mendapatkan kampus yang jauh lebih baik, haha" Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan Sasuke meski dengan tawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kita tak mungkin bersama terus kakak ipar" jawabnya begitu dingin kulihat Naruto menampilkan sorot terluka diwajahnya, ia tak biasa di panggil kakak ipar oleh Sasuke. Apa, Sasuke mencoba untuk membenci Naruto?

"Haha, kau benar ne―" wajah Naruto menekuk dengan tawa aneh yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan Smartphonenya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, kapan aku punya keponakan?" tanyanya, andai aku tak mengenal lama Sasuke aku pasti tak akan mengetahui betapa sakitnya pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibirnya yang pura-pura tertarik.

"Oh, kami sedang menunggu untuk itu" jawabku sambil memperhatikan mimik yang muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah kalau begitu" jawabnya. Dan tak lama Kaa-san datang dan menyuruh kami semua menuju ruang makan.

Lalu malam itu aku mengerti akan semua sikap Naruto selama ini. Awalnya aku ingin bicara banyak dengan Sasuke yang baru pulang, tak ada sedikit pun niatku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi apa yang kudengar dari kamar Sasuke membuatku terpaku dan sakit. Mereka berdua terluka, mereka saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersama karena aku disini. Apa yang terjadi menyakiti kami bertiga. Untuk malam ini aku membiarkan mereka membagi perasaan cinta mereka meski aku tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku di dalam sini, apa lagi aku tahu Naruto melakukannya saat ada anak kami di rahimnya.

Paginya aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, meski ada rasa perih yang mengganjal tapi aku mencoba berpura-pura. Anggap saja semua yang kudengar malam tadi tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan mereka berdua padaku.

Siangnya aku menemui Sasuke, sekedar berbincang-bincang tentang dirinya dan diriku, betapa aku sudah menyakitinya, hingga pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin ku dengar terucap dari bibir Sasuke

"Apakah kau mencintai Naruto?" aku harus berkata apa? Haruskah aku jujur? Lalu setelah itu apa harapan untuk Sasuke? Mengubur cintanya pada Naruto demi aku? Lalu membiarkan Naruto sendirian mencintainya? Tapi jika ku jawab tidak, bukankah itu hanya akan membohongi diriku sendiri? Dan penyelesaian terbaik tak akan datang dari sebuah kebohongan yang di paksakan bukan? Aku hanya tak ingin kami saling menyakiti.

"Maafkan kakakmu, Sasuke. Iya, aku mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti karena itu aku tak berusaha menolak menikahi Naruto, kau pasti pahamkan?" ujarku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tak terbaca

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya sedingin es, menusuk tepat langsung di jantungku. dan aku tahu aku telah salah dalam berbuat dan bertindak.

Aku menatap lamat-lamat pada genggaman tanganku tak berani beradu pandang dengan adikku"Sejujurnya sejak lama, sejak dia selalu datang bersamamu kerumah ini. Tapi aku sadar siapa aku baginya, ia hanya menganggapku kakak, bahkan hingga saat ini"

"Kau yakin dia hanya menganggapmu kakak, sedangkan dia kini sedang mengandung anakmu? Dia yang bodoh, atau kau yang tak menyadari kalau dia juga mencintaimu, Nii-san" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik, yang membuatku tertegun. apa maksud Sasuke bicara seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku tersadar dari pemikiranku, sedang Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku.

TBC

* * *

Ok Ai nggak berharap banyak, semoga riders-san bersedia review itu aja.. Matta ne..


End file.
